The Good Life
by N-AngelFire
Summary: Sakura realizes that suddenly discovering that you're a billionaire's daughter isn't all that it's cracked up to be. There's paparazzi, critics, brooding playboys, moochers, haters, and then there's Sasuke. Sounds fun. SasuSaku AU
1. Introducing: Sakura!

New story –insert clapping here- It's funny, but I always get nervous when starting a new story

**New story –insert clapping here- It's funny, but I always get nervous when starting a new story. You just get these feelings of 'will it fail? What if I get 0 reviews? What if it really sucks?' and stuff like that. I guess it's pretty foolish since I should just write for myself anyway. But then when I DO write for myself, I usually get bored halfway and start a new story, hence me not finishing any original works even though I have a friend who is in the publishing business. Woe is me.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you honestly think I'd be writing fanfics? You must be high.**

There are some days when everything goes right, and other days when you just wish that you could jump off a cliff and get it over with. Sakura's day leaned more towards the latter.

It all started when her alarm clock went off an hour early. The stupid thing never went on time anyway. She really needed to buy a new one. As she stumbled up in a sleepy haze to shut it off, she effectively stepped on Kyo, her cat. Kyo yowled and ran off, startling the clumsy pink haired girl into wakefulness. Monday's were never her day anyway.

After smashing the cursed clock and crawling back into bed she realized that it was an hour early. "Well since I'm up already, I might as well get a head start." She said cheerfully.

Rubbing all sleep from her eyes, she climbed out of her queen sized bed and stumbled towards the kitchenette section of her small apartment that she shared with Kyo. The morning sun was blinding, even in it's faintness.

"Good morning Mom!" she smiled and waved at a portrait propped up on the miniscule counter. The portrait displayed was a somewhat recent picture of her mother. She was wearing a green t-shirt and had her short hair clipped back by two rhinestone studded bobby pins. She was smiling brightly and had one arm wrapped loosely around her also smiling daughter's shoulder.

The picture was taken a year, only a few weeks before her mother's untimely death. Emerald eyes dulled at the mere memory. That was probably the worst day in her entire existence. She remembered everything clearly too. She had just came home from school, and was in a relatively good mood, when she came face to face with a grim looking man. Screaming in shock, she blindly attacked but was quickly pinned down.

"Haruki Sakura?" he asked in an authoritative voice while at the same time flashing a badge.

Sakura shook her head quickly, breaking herself out of the binding memory. She was not going to think about that now. She would not spend her life crying over that fateful day. Her mother wouldn't want it for her, and she would live her life to the fullest. That was the only thing she could cling to.

Moving into an apartment and living by herself was hard, but became relatively easier after the arrival of Kyo on one rainy morning. He was only a tiny little kitten back then. Now he was the size of an average bowling ball. Almost as if he could read her thoughts Kyo meowed.

Sakura gave a tight smile before closing the bathroom door behind her. She turned to face her reflection. "Hello." She said shakily.

The person in the mirror stared back at her curiously.

Sakura smiled.

The person in the mirror did the same.

Flashback

"_Hey, Mom?" Eleven year old Sakura tilted her head up to meet her Mother's gaze._

"_Hm?" Haruki Kaori snapped her book shut and looked down at her daughter. "What is it?"_

_Sakura blushed lightly and fiddled with the hem of her shirt from where she sat on the living room floor. Her mother sat on the couch directly behind her. "Do you think…" her voice trailed off in embarrassment. Mentally chastising herself she tried again "Do you think that anyone could… well ever fall in love with me?"_

_Her mother blinked, obviously not expecting that question. She thought over the question for a moment. "Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"_

"_Well it's just that… the boys make fun of me. They always say that I have a big forehead, and weird hair… but they always pay extra attention to Ami." She frowned bitterly at the thought of her ex-friend "It seems like I'll never find anyone for me. All the guys will like her."_

_Kaori surprised her daughter by chuckling. She shook her head lovingly. "The boys may like her now since she developed early, but just you wait. They'll notice you. One day you'll find that special person who will love you for who you are. That person will see no other woman as long as he's with you. That young man will rush home every evening, just to see your smiling face. One day you'll find the person who will fall in love with your smile."_

_Sakura blushed at the thought. She wished that she could find that person soon! "Do you think so?"_

"_Sakura…" Kaori ruffled her daughter's hair fondly "I know so."_

_**End Flashback**_

She hadn't even realized till now, but her eyes had filled with tears while she dressed. Quickly shaking the unwelcome items away she put on her round glasses and forced a smile. "Someday, someone will fall in love with your smile." She whispered.

It wasn't just something that her mother said to be kind. It was a promise.

"Well, well, if it isn't the nerd." Ami Watanabe sneered, her posse giggling in the background.

Sakura kept her gaze lowered as the threesome blocked her path. "Please let me by."

She wasn't even going to get upset or flustered over this. It was a routine thing now. Mornings wouldn't be the same without Ami and her little gang picking on her as usual. Afterwards there would be the usual scathing comments from random people and then finding spitballs in her hair after almost every class. School was definitely something to look forward too.

"Hey Sakura," one of Ami's friends, a girl with poofy hair said, "I just LOVE your t-shirt. It's so… you."

They snickered. Today Sakura had chosen to wear her dark faded jeans, old white Nike's, and a blue t-shirt with a picture of the earth saying 'Save the planet. Go green.'

"Thanks," Sakura's head tilted defiantly "I like it too. I think we should all put in our best efforts to protect this planet before it goes into ruins. Using energy efficient light bulbs are one of the few, easy ways that you can put forth your-"

"You know what," Ami cut in "Whatever. Go on and do your dumb nerd thing. Just leave us out of it."

The pink haired girl sighed. "I was planning on doing that." She mumbled.

"Excuse me? What'd you just say?"

Sakura couldn't believe their persistence. It was like they were looking for an excuse to pick on her and be catty. "I didn't say…"

"Hey," a new voice joined the conversation "Just leave her alone already. Go polish your nails, or get your lips waxed, especially you Ami. It looks like a werewolf just molted on your lip."

Ami and her friends whirled around to face the newcomer. The girl smirked down at the girls who were a good three inches shorter than her. Her long brown hair was pulled, clipped, and sprayed up into two perfectly spiked pigtails. She wore a black tank top and black cargo pants with two dark belts hanging loosely around her trim waist and boots. On her arms were multiple bangles, a single charm bracelet. Her ears were double pierced with a hanging shuriken earring and a silver stud. A dog tag necklace, and a choker were the only decoration about her neck. Ami's posse visibly twitched at the sight of the girl.

Sakura smiled at the new arrival, despite the dark appearance. "Good morning!"

"Ugh!" Ami shuddered disgustedly "Disgusting. Let's go girls. We don't want their bad fashion sense to wear off on us."

"Yeah!" the new girl cried out at their retreating backs "If I need a hooker costume for next Halloween, I'll just borrow your clothes okay?"

The pink haired female watched the girl and giggled. "Good morning Tenten. You're wearing all black again."

"Yup. It's more comfortable. Besides, you don't have to worry about matching."

"I like your hair." Sakura complimented kindly "Although I miss the twin buns and your Chinese blouses. Those were so cute."

Tenten gave a crooked smirk at the shorter female. "Yeah they were nice, but they got tiresome after a while. Did you catch up on the Math assignment?"

The pinkette whipped out a notebook from inside her book bag. "Yup! Already got it done! What about you?"

"I'm still on page one."

"WHAT?"

Tenten grinned. Her friend was always better doing schoolwork than her. The fact was, that kind of stuff just bored her. Doing physical stuff like playing soccer or dodge ball, now THAT was exciting. She could never sit still for long. "Wow Saku. You're amazing."

Sakura blushed at the compliment. "No, I just use my free time."

"Don't you have that job though? How do you do it?"

She shrugged "If you work hard enough, you can do anything. I want to make good grades and I work at it. I'm sure you could too!"

Tenten threw back her head and laughed, a sound that scared several surrounding students. "Yeah right. I'm awful and always will be."

Sakura laughed and grabbed her friend's arm, effectively dragging her along. "Come on! Class will be starting in any minute!"

P.E. The worst classes in the history of people like Sakura. People like Tenten were the kind that you hate. Those are the people who pass P.E. with flying colors and make you look like a lazy idiot. People like Sakura are the kind you ace everything in school except for P.E. and in the process still look like idiots. Especially in gym clothes.

Sakura smiled uncertainly as she attempted to smooth her shorts down. They were a little well… short for her liking. She would've preferred something more modest. Unlike most of the girls in school, Sakura had really nice legs, which tended to draw the attention of males and make girls like her even less… if possible.

"She's not only a nerd, but a total slut." Ami scoffed as she went past, bumping Sakura with her shoulder in the process.

Tenten growled as she tied her tennis shoes. Hearing those girls make fun of Sakura really boiled her blood. What right did they have to judge her so? She glanced at her best friend to see her give a weak smile and keep on moving. If there was one thing Sakura was good at, it was moving on.

She had thought for sure that the death of her mother would've been her undoing. Much to Tenten's surprise she held her head high and kept smiling. Okay enough with the smiling. Sometimes she wondered if her friend had Red Bull for breakfast. It made sense. No one could stay that smiley.

"Alright Tenten!" Sakura punched a fist into the air "Let's do our best! Uh… what sport are we playing anyway?"

Tenten's eyes lit up with a demonic glint "Dodge ball." She said the revered word in a half-whisper.

"Eh? Dodge ball?" The shorter girl squeaked in surprise "But I can't play dodge ball! I have bad coordination and I trip over my feet more than I dodge!"

The brunette smiled down at her friend and patted the top of her long silky mane. "Don't worry about it, it'll be fine. Just stay in the middle of the crowd and don't get hit. You can do that, right"

"I guess…" Sakura looked down uncertainly. Her clumsiness usually got the better of her, leading to a natural disaster. She remembered the one time she was lighting candles for a 'romantic dinner' at the old restaurant that she worked at. She had accidentally knocked over the candle and the rest, along with her job, was history. To put it short, this girl was a walking disaster.

The loud piercing whistle cut their conversation short. "Alright everyone! Let's play some dodge ball!" Their gym teacher, a woman with long blonde hair, cried enthusiastically. The rest of the students cheered with equal enthusiasm. Well all except for one who stared like a deer caught in headlights.

'_I really hope that I won't get too many injuries!'_

"Wow!" Tenten stared down at her friend in amazement "You really do suck!"

"I could've told you that." Sakura mumbled wearily from her seat in the nurse's office. Her face and body were covered with various purple splotches.

"Hey, are you going to be okay? Will your boss mind the marks?"

"Oh these?" she lifted a mottled arm "I'm sure he won't mind! These don't seem too bad anyway! They'll probably fade by evening time! You'll see!"

"Okay whatever."

Sakura stared down at her arm. She was just like her mother. Both of them bruised a little too easily for their own good. She had asked about that several times, but there was no real answer to her questions. In the end she had to play more carefully than other children to avoid looking beaten up. Something as simple as a small slap could leave a purple splotch on her face for a few hours. She could only pray that the bruises disappeared when she had said, otherwise she'd be in trouble. Her boss wouldn't want girls who looked like they were abused.

She gasped. She still had work this evening! Her mother's life insurance wasn't enough to cover any of Sakura's expenses, so the girl found herself going to work. Fortunately there was a job opening at nearby Chili's.

The job wasn't bad, except for the occasional loudmouthed tourist who always asked the same question. "Well, we're in sunny California! Have you met any celebrities here?"

Usually a patient person, Sakura would force a smile and chuckle saying that she's seen a few but never met any. Honestly, if she heard that question one more time she would freak!

Blinking up at her closest friend she forced a smile. "I guess I should get changed and get moving, eh?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Who knows, maybe we can go out tomorrow night." She volunteered cheerily, her smile still intact. She knew that Tenten did not like her working on school nights, but it couldn't be helped. Especially if the bills needed to be paid. Still sometimes Sakura wondered what life would be like if she had been adopted. Maybe she would have the free time to hang out with friends, or study, or even get a good night's sleep instead of studying till 2am just to catch up with the rest of the class. "Okay?"

Tenten nodded begrudgingly. "Okay. I gotta go, I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

Sakura's grin faded as the door closed tightly behind her best friend. Well, that was that.

"Hi! Welcome to Chili's!" Sakura chirped, feeling for all the world like a broken record. Saying the same line a couple thousand times can do that to someone, especially when the restaurant was really crowded like it was that evening. Seriously, she had no idea where all these people came from. It was like all the people from the east coast migrated to California and suddenly had a craving for Chili's. She couldn't understand why though, she was more of a Wendy's person.

The current group, a family of four, smiled at her wearily. She could tell that they were travelers from the fact that the Father was wearing a Celtic's cap. Almost everyone in this region wore Lakers or was considered a social pariah. Yeah, rivalry isn't always healthy. The children, a girl around age eight and an infant boy, were both making enough noise for a herd of banshees. The mother's hair was frazzled and she looked on the brink of suicide.

Sakura put a little more charm into her smile, more out of pity than anything else. "How many?" she asked, even though she knew the number.

"Four." The father coughed out tiredly.

"Smoking or non?"

"Non."

"Alright!" she clapped her hands "We'll get you a table soon! Sorry, things are a little crowded around here, but we'll do what we can!"

The mother smiled a genuine smile "Thank you."

"No problem."

After greeting fifty-billion people including a group of frat boys who spoke only in innuendo, she retired for the evening. "Good night Mr. Warren!"

"Goodnight Sakura!" her manager called out before turning to a complaining customer. The person was whining about how they used American cheese in his salad. Sakura sighed. If only people read the menu instead of taking it out on the manager and employees. Still through it all, she managed to keep an upbeat attitude which had earned her 'Employee of the Month' several times before.

The walk home was long, dark, and frightening, but thankfully the manager's son who happened to live near there escorted her. He frequented the restaurant which meant that she would often have him as her personal escort, something she was eternally grateful for.

Despite his kindness, he was very silent. Slightly unnerved, Sakura hummed nervously on the way home. "Thank you again!" she cried as she reached her door.

"No problem."

Once inside, she locked the door tight and flicked on the light switch. The fluorescent bulb took a few seconds before it lit up the entire room. She heard a faint meow before she felt Kyo rub his face against her shoe. Sakura placed her purse on the floor and scooped her cat into her arms. "Hello Kyo, did you miss me?" she cooed.

She was one of the few people in the world who loved cats better than dogs. Dogs were wonderful, but a little too attention starved for her taste. She preferred something more low maintenance so at least that way she wouldn't feel too guilty leaving her pet home alone for a few hours.

"Kyo, I have to do my…" she paused to let out a large unladylike yawn. "Whoo! I should get some sleep eh? But I can't. I have to do my… history homework… Maybe a cup of coffee will do…"

"Sakura, is that you? You look like you were fending off vampires all night!" Tenten cheerfully remarked.

Sakura yawned in response. Rubbing her eyes from behind her round glasses, she gave a small smile "Yeah I know, I just HAD to get my paper done though otherwise…"

"An F." The brunette finished.

"Yes."

Tenten frowned. It was so unfair how everything went against Sakura. There was no way possible that she could plead her case to the principal, because then she'd be questioned as to why she was living alone in the first place. Since she didn't have any known relatives to care for her, she would be put through foster homes and up for adoption, a process which Sakura knew that she could no handle. It was a lose/lose situation for the pink haired girl. Tenten only wished that she could find a suitable solution.

"It's not fair." She bit out angrily as she slammed her books into her heavily abused locker.

Sakura turned to her friend with a surprised expression on her face. The brunette was always somewhat negative, but she of all people should have known that life was never fair. "Well, that's not how I think of it."

"Huh?"

"I think that life is very fair. In a way, it's just testing to see how strong you are. Therefore, if I just try to stay afloat for a little while longer, good things will happen. They already have! I have you as a friend after all! Things will work out, you'll see." Her eyes dulled in memory "Even though sometimes I just want to curl up and cry, I remind myself that things were never meant to be perfect. And when you think about it, you'll realize that I am pretty lucky. There are people far worse off than me, like those poor earthquake victims in Asia."

Tenten nodded "Yeah I know… it's just…" her voice trailed off as she struggled to find the right words. She jumped slightly as her friend laid a gentle hand on her arm.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not worrying. Hey, I know what will cheer you up." The pink haired girl grinned as the taller girl's eyes lit up in interest "Let's go out tonight! We'll hit Fusion and you can dance to your heart's content! I'll bring some schoolwork in case I get bored."

"You mean it?" Tenten leaned forward eagerly, all gloomy thoughts aside. If there was one thing she loved doing, it was dancing. Ever since she was small it had been one of her greatest passions "You won't be… well busy?"

Sakura stuck her tongue out "Tonight it's just you and me!"

The heavy bass reverberated through every bone in Sakura's body. The feeling was both frightening and soothing at the same time. Something about music calmed her in a way that nothing else could. She owed it to her Mother's somewhat musical background. Kaori Haruki had always been a wonderful singer, even though she was never really recognized for her special talent.

Blinking rapidly Sakura glanced up to see a man around the age of 23 join her at the table. He attempted a charming smile. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

It took her a few moments to catch what was going on. This somewhat handsome man… was hitting on her… Sakura Haruki, outcast and nerd. It was unbelievable. She continued to stare at him in shock "H-huh?"

"I said," he bellowed "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Um…" she took a moment to think about it. As she recapped her Mother's anger at her father for deserting her when she was pregnant, she shook her head. "No. I don't."

He smiled. She obviously gave the right answer "Then do you mind if I take a second look?"

He was using a pick up line on her. She wondered if he'd still hit on her if he knew what a total pariah she was at school. He must've been half blind, couldn't he see the humongous glasses or the textbook?

Almost as if he could read her panicked thoughts he said "Hey, relax, it was just a line. I kinda noticed you from across the room. You're one of those quiet, bookish types am I right?"

Sakura blinked again. He was kind of right. She wasn't exactly that quiet, only at school. "Yea…"

"Cool. I love girls like that. It means you have something up here." he tapped his forehead in example "You know if you took of those glasses I bet you'd be really cute."

She blushed as the words struck her. Someone called her attractive. A GUY who she never met before thought she had the potential of being cute. This had to be the most shocking day of her life.

"Let's say you and me go get a drink."

She shook her head "No thanks. I have to study."

"Are you in college?"

"Well…"

He leaned over before she could stop him. "What kind of crap is this? I studied this junk when I was in high school…" he slowly trailed off as his eyes met with hers, understanding slowly dawning.

"Um… um… I GOTTA GO!" Sakura quickly grabbed her books and raced through the teeming masses of pulsating bodies. She could hear the guy's outraged cries from behind her. Panicked, she began screaming "TENTEN! TENTEN!"

"WHAT?" a voice bellowed in her ear. She whirled around while clutching her over palpitating heart.

"A GUY… DISCOVERED…!" she panted.

That was all the brunette needed to know. She heaved out a giant sigh and snatched her best friend's arm, dragging her through the crowd. "Alright. We're leaving!"

By the time Sakura stumbled through the door, she was suffering from extra weakened limbs. Running was one of her stronger points, but not running for three miles without stopping. It was a surprise that her heart was still beating properly. She had thought that it was going to burst. Tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear, she unlocked the door and came face to face with a serious looking man in a suit.

She couldn't hold it back. She screamed.

**-End Chapter-**

**-Dramatic music-**

**So that's it for Chapter one. I'm trying not to rush things, but at the same time I'm trying not to go too slowly. I hope it'll go at a nice snappy pace, but not TOO quickly. Oh forget it. Just review okay?**

**Is anyone else sick of Naruto fillers? **


	2. Welcome to the Good Life

Whoa, chapter two already? I must be on a roll. I apologize for the previous chapter, it seems that no matter how I try, it is impossible to get a proper spacing going on. I try the double lines and it never works, I even tried the solid line going through and for some reason whenever I post it on the sight they just magically disappear… a mystery…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own this story. Plagiarize it and die. **

**-**

**-**

Sakura was not a really loud person by nature; she was only like that whenever she got REALLY excited. Being apprehended by a grim faced man in a suit is reason enough to get excited. She yanked away from the man as though she had somehow been burned by the slight physical contact. Startled, the man drew back; knowing that excited teenage girls could be dangerous.

"GET BACK!" she screamed, waving a large metal baseball bat threateningly "I USED TO BE THE BEST ON MY LITLE LEAGUE TEAM AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE THIS!"

"Sakura, please calm down." The man said pleadingly, in a calm, soothing voice.

"NO! YOU CALM DOWN!"

The man turned around and made a face at his counterparts, a selection of men and women in identical suits.

Sakura's eyes grew wide as she noticed their presences. "Wh-why are you here?"

"We just need to ask you a few questions." One woman who was comfortably seated on her couch piped up.

"Why?" Sakura glanced between the group "Is it because of the drug ring?" she squeaked "I WASN'T IN IT! I KEEP ON TELLING YOU PEOPLE, IT WAS THOSE KIDS UPSTAIRS! I'M A GOOD KID! I MAKE STRAIGHT A's! I WORK HARD FOR A LIVING!"

"No doubt that you do… but that's not the poi-"

"IS IT BECAUSE I'M STILL A MINOR AND LIVING BY MYSELF?" The pink haired girl leapt up to higher ground, which happened to be her kitchen chair. She still swung the baseball bat madly, keeping the suited people at bay.

The man sighed, "No, now can you sit down?"

Sakura gasped dramatically. It finally dawned on her. Feeling her shoulders slump in dejection she asked mournfully "Are you going to put me in a foster home?"

There was an awkward silence as her words sunk in.

"Actually, that's kind of what we wanted to talk about." A silky voice said from somewhere in the corner. Sakura glanced up to see the person who spoke but could only see an expensive looking coat, and green eyes identical to her own staring at her from the shadows.

She dropped the baseball bat as a sign of submission, and climbed off her chair. "So that's it…"

"Not exactly."

Her green listless eyes stayed fixated on the floor. She didn't care what he had to say anymore. It was over. She would be sent from foster home to foster home and never see Tenten again. She was taught to make the best of any situation, but it was difficult when you were going to be separated from everything that you had grown to love.

"Say your full name." The mystery man said.

Sakura was confused. Why would he ask such a strange question "Haruki Sakura."

It was then that something even stranger happened. The man began to laugh. It started out as a deep rumbling chuckle, and then turned into a hearty laugh. He paused after a few moments "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I really shouldn't be laughing…. It's just that… I always knew that she hated me for what I did, but I didn't know she'd lie about your name."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked a little sharply. The man was speaking nonsense at a critical point in her life. To be honest it was growing irritating, even to someone as patient as she. This day couldn't get any weirder if it tried.

"Well Sakura dear… I was referring to a woman by the name of Kaori."

Sakura gasped at the name. How did this man know her mother? What did he want with her? She really needed to study and then maybe get about five good hours of sleep. "My mother…"

The man nodded, feeling pleased that she was slowly catching on. The only hard part was breaking it down slowly. Depending no her level of maturity, she would either freak out or faint. An idea dawned on him. Slowly stepping out of the shadows he patted the arm of her couch. "Come Sakura, sit down."

She gasped at the sight of his face. For some reason it was vaguely familiar. She wondered where she had seen it before. His hair was dark brown and cut professionally short, giving him a handsome yet business minded look. His green eyes, nearly identical to her own, were full of sadness and possibly regret. The suit he wore definitely cost more than the rent for Sakura's apartment. Why would such an important looking man come and visit her. "I don't trust you." She said truthfully.

The man gave a small smile "I suppose you have no real reason to. You see I came here because I need your help."

"My help?" she repeated, dumbfounded.

He nodded "I have a little…predicament on my hands, and I sense that you are the only person in this vast world that can assist me."

Numbed with confusion, Sakura seated herself mechanically as far from the man as she could possibly get. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a couple of the suited people take a few steps back, as though they were treading on private property. "Wha-?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. After all, it's only fair to you." He said courteously, ignoring her blatant confusion "My name is Reiji Haruno. You might know me as-"

"THE OWNER OF THE HARUNO HOTEL?" Sakura shrieked, scaring the crap out of Reiji.

He coughed uncomfortably and readjusted his necktie. "Yes…"

"YOU'RE A MILLIONAIRE!" Sakura yelled. He expression of shock changed to one of awe "I'm sitting beside a millionaire…" she murmured, her eyes clouding dreamily.

"A billionaire actually." He corrected.

"I'm sitting next to a billionaire…"

Reiji cleared his throat, snapping her out of her 'billionaire' reverie. "I'm sorry," she apologized quickly "What were you saying? It was so rude of me… it's just that, I've never met anyone of your social caliber so it's quite a surprise.. AAAHH!!!"

He jumped again as she screamed unexpectedly "What?"

She leapt to her feet, her eyes filled with sudden determination. "DO YOU WANT ANYTHING TO EAT OR DRINK? I DON'T HAVE MUCH BUT-"

"Sakura."

His calm voice instantly silenced her. "Yes?"

"Sit down. I just want to talk. So please, be quiet for a few minutes. I need your help."

She smiled sheepishly "Of course! Of course! My bad!"

Reiji sighed in visible relief. "Well, my problem began years ago, when I was only seventeen." He glanced at her to make sure that she didn't scream again. To his surprise she was watching him attentively, as if she were hanging on to his every word. Despite her excitability, she was proving to be an avid listener, something that impressed him greatly. "I was a few months from graduating high school when I met the most incredible girl in the world. She was beautiful, bright, spunky, fun to be around with, she was just plain amazing."

Sakura sighed dreamily. He raised an eyebrow but continued anyway. "She had the most beautiful name in the world… Kaori." At this point Sakura shot straight up, but he ignored her "On graduation night we both did something that we regretted… we well… um…" he shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable about bringing this up to the girl.

"You had sex." One of the guys in suits blurted out.

Reiji glared "Yes… two weeks later, Kaori came to me with tears in her eyes. She told me that she was pregnant. We were both young and afraid. We decided to brave it and faced my parents. My parents were displeased. How could a rich, charming young man like I, have a child with a poor vintage girl such as she? They hated her. They wanted me to study business like my father, and my father's father. My parents… they were forcing me to choose. Stay with Kaori and the baby, or follow my parent's dreams and become wealthy and successful."

He paused as he took a deep breath, his eyes full of regret. "It was the most difficult choice I ever made in my life. In the end, my parents won. I tried to break it to Kaori gently, but do you know what she said? I remember it as though it were just yesterday. She said 'I'm disappointed in you. I thought that you would take responsibility for this child instead of running away like a coward.' I tired to explain that my parents were the ruling factors in my life but she brushed me off. 'It's okay, become rich and happy, but don't ever come near me again.' It broke my heart hearing her say that. Kaori was one of the most forgiving people I knew, but just then I practically ruined her life, leaving her penniless and forcing her to take care of the child. My parents wouldn't even let me pay Child support. They found a way around that."

Sakura bit her lip. This was deep, just a bit too deep for her. Why was he telling her all this? "I went to college and tried to forget about her, but every night I would dream of her. I'd dream of all the good times we had and then at the end of each dream I'd see her face, full of anger and tears as she called me a coward. Still despite all the guilt I felt, I somehow managed to become successful. I started my own business, made wise investments, did what I had to do and over time became who I am today. Through it all I wondered what would happen if I did things differently. Would I be any happier? If I had have stayed with Kaori I'd probably be working in an office building, stuck in a cubicle for eight hours, and then get stuck in traffic every night on my way home from work."

He paused again and let out a throaty chuckle "But then… I know that it would have been worth it all. Because every night I would come home to her, and my little daughter."

Reiji sat up straight suddenly, scaring Sakura. "Well, that's the end of my story."

"How…" Sakura looked down thoughtfully, her mind whirling from the story. "Does this relate to me?"

"I haven't got there yet." He said with a small smile "A few weeks ago, I realized that despite my wealth, I was thoroughly unhappy. Filled with sudden determination, I researched this woman who I knew in my heart that I still loved. I knew that we could never get back together but I had hoped to somehow recompense for my past sins. I was shocked… to find out that she was dead." His voice cracked a little but he continued, "I couldn't believe it. Frantic, I searched up her daughter. Imagine my surprise to find out that she was living alone. I suddenly knew what I had to do. For the past two weeks I've been fending off Social Workers, just so that she could continue her life while I waited for the right moment. I wanted to…meet my child. I wanted to become the father that was never there. I'm not sure if it's paternal instincts or my desire for redemption, but I know that I want to do the right thing now."

"There probably will be all kinds of talk and scandals, but I don't want to be a coward. Not anymore. This time, I'm going to do the right thing, for her sake."

Sakura smiled through her tears. It was such a nice, heartwarming story! She wondered if he had a copyright on that, because that was one of the best she'd heard in ages. She still had no idea how she could help him with his problem though… "That's beautiful." She said softly.

Reiji looked at her, as though he were greatly amused. "Sakura… say your full name again."

Sakura looked confused "Sakura Haruki…"

His gentle smile turned into an eager grin, his eyes bright with happiness and anxiety. He reached over and grasped her hand, gently pressing a circular object into her palm. She glanced down to see a golden ring with a fancy H engraved in it. "No… no…" Reiji shook his head amusedly "This is the part where you help me."

"How? Does the daughter go to my school or something?"

"Something like that." He grinned, "I want my daughter back. Come with me, Sakura Haruno."

It took her a full five minutes to grasp his meaning. When it finally dawned on her, her eyes grew large in shock. "YOU MEAN…" her voice trailed off as her mind whirled faster than ever. SHE was the daughter in his story! Which means that this rich man fell in love with her mother and… "Good lord…" she managed to murmur before she fell unconscious.

-

-

There were so many voices… they all sounded busy and urgent. Sakura groaned. What kind of nightmare was she having today? All she could see was a bright light from behind her eyelids. The voices were so loud. She felt worse than that time when she and Tenten got drunk off Tenten's mother's secret stash of Bud Lite. Not an experience she'd like to repeat.

"Sakura?" a gentle voice called softly "Sakura? Are you awake?"

The owner of the voice, obviously a female, sounded so much like her mother's that Sakura jolted upwards at the sound. She clutched her head dizzily as a wave of nausea hit her like a train.

A soft hand was placed on her back as it gently tilted her back down on the couch. "You might want to take it easy. You've been out for the entire night."

"I have?" Sakura asked groggily as her eyes slowly adjusted to the light. The woman smiled gently at her, her dark brown eyes full of concern.

"We were really worried that the stress got to you." She explained, "Your father was worried too. He spent the whole night in your apartment, making sure that you were alright."

"He did?"

The woman smiled kindly "Yes, it seems he's bent on making this up to your mother." She gasped as the realization hit her "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright." Sakura said, trying to ease the woman's nervousness. Her mother's death still hurt her in many ways, but she was not going to cry all the time, not anymore. She was stronger than that.

After a brief awkward silence, Sakura looked around. Her jaw dropped "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shrieked at two guys who walked by carrying a huge stack of her clothes.

The men looked shared a confused glance before opting for the simpler answer. "Uh, carrying your stuff out?"

"Why?"

"Bosses' orders. We're moving everything out."

Sakura readjusted her round glasses as she took a better look at everything. She caught sight of a woman trying to carefully handle Kyo. "Don't hurt him." She pleaded.

"Why are they moving stuff?" she asked the brown eyed woman.

"Because, you're moving in with your father. Remember the story?"

"Yes…"

"Well…"

"Good morning Sakura." She jerked her head up to see her father standing above the couch, cheerfully smiling down at her. "It's a beautiful morning, is it not?"

Still stunned by the previous night's events, she could only numbly nod her head. She still couldn't believe… it was just amazing… there was no way that this was real. Her green eyes lit up. Of course! This had to be a prank! She was on Candid Camera! Sakura gave a bright smile as she chuckled weakly "You got me!"

Reiji stared down at his strange daughter in confusion. "I did?"

"Uh huh! Now where's the camera man?"

"There is no camera man…"

"Yes there is!" She insisted "This IS Candid Camera right? Now where's the camera guy?" she began looking around for said camera guy. She began waving madly "HI TENTEN!"

"Mr. Haruno? Is she alright?"

"I don't know…"

-

-

Sakura's jaw dropped for the tenth time that morning (not including when a French chef appeared in her kitchen and whipped up a large breakfast feast) as she stared at the large black limo parked right outside her apartment building. The whole day was just full of surprises. She wasn't sure if her heart could stay in tact. She glanced up at her father who stood beside her with a look of pride on his face. She pointed a finger weakly towards the expensive vehicle which gleamed in the morning sunlight. "We're riding in that?" she did nothing to hide the shock and amazement in her voice.

Her father smiled, his eyes still fixed on the limo. "Yes. Do you like it?"

"Yes! I've… I've never ridden in a limo before…" she confessed sheepishly.

"Well get used to it. Because you're going to have one of your own, complete with a personal chauffeur."

Sakura's jaw dropped for the eleventh time that morning. She would have never imagined something like this happening to her. Not in her wildest dreams anyway. "Are you serious?" she squeaked "Isn't that a little expensive?"

"Money is not a problem." Rejii said smoothly as the limo driver jumped out to open the door for the two Haruno's.

After Sakura climbed in and was snugly seated she glanced around the enormous vehicle in awe. "This is amazing…"

Her father's smile grew even broader. "I'm glad you like it. Next stop; the Haruno Hotel."

-

-

The limo made a sharp turn and pulled into one of the most beautiful places Sakura had ever seen in her life. She glanced around at the small, but lush green gardens, and the fancy fountain which was set in the middle of the marbled cobblestone path.

Like we always do at this time

_I go for mine, I got to shine_

_Now throw your hands up in the sky_

_I g-go for mine, I got to shine_

_Now throw your hands up in the sky_

Bright, flashing lights surrounded the limo, temporarily blinding Sakura. It took her a few moments to realize that it was the paparazzi. The paparazzi were surrounding her, Sakura Haruki… no Sakura Haruno. School nobody. Renowned nerd. Social Pariah. The one girl who was ostracized from the rest of humanity. The mere thought was breathtaking.

_I'ma get on this TV mama, I'ma_

_I'm a put shit down_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, I'm good_

Her jaw dropped for the twelfth time as she caught sight of the largest, grandest, most artistically beautiful structure she had ever seen in all seventeen years of her existence. The walls looked as though they were made out of pure marble. She secretly wanted to touch them and see if it were true. Two well dressed doormen stood outside the revolving doors, wearing clean suits with shiny gold buttons. They gave polite smiles and greeted her and her father kindly as they passed through the doors into The Haruno Hotel.

Welcome to the good life

_Where nigga's sell D_

_Won't even get pulled over in a new V_

A beautiful woman with silky black hair, and gorgeous red eyes approached the two of them as soon as they stepped in. She wore a crisp, clean, white blouse with a black skirt. Everything about her spelled 'professional'. She smiled kindly "Welcome back sir. Hello, you must be Sakura. My name is Kurenai. It's a pleasure meeting you. I hope that I'll get to know you better over your stay here at the Hotel."

"You mean…" Sakura gaped "I don't have to pay."

Kurenai chuckled at the sweet, surprised girl "For you, everything is free."

_The good life, let's go on a living spree_

_Shit, they say the best things in life are free_

Sakura was in a literal haze as Kurenai lead her through the enormous ballroom styled dining room in a brief tour of the lower floor. "We can't see everything. You must be tired." She said compassionately as she brought her to the elevator, completely unaware of the younger female's current state of shock.

This was better than anything Sakura had ever experienced before. This even beat her trip to L.A. where Jessica Alba asked to borrow her cell phone after her own had died out.

The good life, it feel like Atlanta

_It feel like L.A. , it feel like Miami_

_It feel like N.Y. , summertime Shy, ahh_

_(Now throw your hands up in the sky)_

"And this…" Kurenai said with grand flourish as she swung a well furnished door open "Is your bedroom! Enjoy!"

Sakura's eyes grew large. She pinched herself once, and then once more for good luck. She didn't wake up. This was real. She was really in the Haruno Hotel. "I don't believe it."

The bedroom in and of itself was twice the size of her cramped apartment. The King sized bed was circular, with large silken pillows propped up on it, the whole bed itself being covered by an elegant lavender mosquito netting.

The pink haired girl instantly dropped to the floor to touch the unbelievably soft carpet. "It's so soft…" she murmured.

"It's imported from India."

Sakura nodded her head, almost too shocked to show any real reaction. She raced across the room towards the glass doors. She swung them open and stepped out onto an elegant, Victorian styled balcony. Her eyes lit up in delight at the potted Wisteria which wrapped themselves around the rail. She leaned over and inhaled their faint perfume appreciatively.

Turning around to face the inside of her room, she smiled at the professionally dressed woman. Taking a deep breath she let out all of her sentiments in one sentence "Life can't get much better than this."

Kurenai grinned, looking almost like an eager child. "I'm glad you like it." She said sincerely as she took a step closer "Your father wanted only the best for his daughter. He also requests that we um… change your wardrobe a little."

"Why?" What was wrong with her clothes? Sure they were a little cheap, but they covered her body and that was most important.

"Well…" Kurenai fiddled absentmindedly with her hands as she thought for a gentle way to put it. "They look like they came from Wal-Mart."

Sakura blinked owlishly from behind her glasses. What kind of comment was that? "Um, that's because they are."

From the look of pure horror on the older woman's face, one would've thought that Sakura had confessed murdering somebody. She wondered if she said the wrong thing. The last thing she wanted to do was offend someone, especially after all the kindness shown to her in the last Twenty four hours. "Um, Ms. Kurenai?" she asked tentatively.

"Get rid of all your clothes." The woman deadpanned "Burn them. Now."

"Huh?" Now Sakura was genuinely confused. Just a moment ago Kurenai was horrified, now she looked as though she were about to declare war on a small country. This woman was starting to scare her. "But why?"

The dark haired woman folded her arms tensely "Your father wants you present for a dinner with his associates, and you must look presentable by then."

"What about school?"

"We'll write a note."

"My clothes?"

"Get rid of them. We'll have a new wardrobe by tonight."

The pink haired girl stared at the older woman in horror for a few moments before walking across the room to carefully seat herself on the bed. She pushed aside the netting and lay on her back, letting out a weary groan. "Why?"

"Because, you're a billionaire's daughter." Kurenai stated simply "You have to look your best. Especially in front of his business partners and other people of the like."

"Who are these people anyway?" Sakura asked tiredly, secretly not wanting to know. She felt bad since she sounded so ungrateful, but this was getting to be a bit much for her. How much was she going to have to dress up anyway? Was she going to attend any movie premieres? It was then that Sakura realized that she didn't know much about the lives of celebrities. How much would this affect her current life? There were so many unanswered questions. She only hoped that the outcome would be better than what she imagined. Still, she would put her best foot forward. After all, that's what kept her moving for the past year.

Kurenai gave a secretive smile, her red eyes flashing mischievously "Some old friends of your father's… The Hyuga family."

-

-

**End Chapter**

**Not I changed the ending a little. Instead of meeting the Uchiha I changed to Hyuga. Like I said, something on my fp account changed my mind. I know what I want to do with this story. I just hope you'll like it.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. New announcement good news

HELLO DARLINGS! I HAVE TRES BIEN NEWS FOR YOU!!! I am continuing this story. That's right Nikki-the-quitting-Hyuga-chick is going to continue a story she said she was discontinuing.

**I was reading a review for a story on Fictionpress dot com (my screen name is productofdreams in case ur wondering) when I was struck with inspiration. I will continue. I'm going to delete part of the previous chapter though. **

**This is freaking brilliant! You guys will love it, I swear! Please stay with me, okay? If you don't like this you may pimp slap me with a rubber chicken. **

**Thanks for all/any support. Now, on with the fic!!!! Long live fan fiction and love live Naruto for that case although I'm kinda sick of both. Long live reviewers! Long live inspiration, and long live Edward Cullen!**

**What? You know he's H.O.T. Actually Robert Pattinson's grown on me. I'm pretty used to seeing his as Edward now. So congratulations. You have my approval. Please don't pull a Hayden Christensen and bomb the second movie. (Hayden was great in Star Wars Episode 3, but in the second I could've killed him.)**

**Okay enough chatter. On with the show. Wait, I already said that didn't I?**


	4. The good, the bad, and the Ami

**Aaannndddd we're off!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I am not Japanese. I cannot draw. I can play the piano though. 13 years under the belt. Wanna hear?**

**P.S. People and places in this story are strictly fictional. Any resemblance is purely coincidence and none of yer stinkin business.**

**-**

**-**

'_Awkward'_ Sakura hummed in her head. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. They were ten minutes into dinner and already she ran out of things to say. What do you talk about to people of a much higher class than yourself?

Earlier that day Kurenai had, true to her word, set all of Sakura's clothes on fire. The bonfire was beautiful if not a little frightening. Afterwards crazed hairstylists and makeup artists swarmed her. In the midst of the confusion, someone snapped her glasses in half. Call it a hunch, but she was pretty sure that it wasn't an accident.

She was rinsed, repeated, puffed, fluffed, and powdered to the point of no return. Her reflection became a stranger as they squeezed her into a designer 'little black dress' with a sparkling hand bag. She missed the familiarity of her fifteen dollar purse's shoulder strap.

The high heels given her were a bad idea. After taking two wobbly steps she collided head-on with a dresser.

All in all that evening had been something of a disaster, yet here she sat in the hotel's elegant ballroom, at the children's end of the table, staring blankly at the Hyuga.

There were three of them. Two sisters and their cousin. It took her ten minutes to discern which was which. To her left was the beautiful in a clearly feminine way, Neji. He wasn't a direct heir to the Hyuga fortune but he was still comfortably wealthy.

On her right hand sat the small, pale, elegant Hyuga Hinata direct heiress to the family fortune. She was stunningly beautiful, not in a skinny model type way, but beautiful none the less. Her features were soft, from her small chin, her gentle figure, to her large gray eyes. She was a few inches shorter than Sakura and looked even shorter by the way she carried herself. Her cheeks flushed every time she was directly addressed.

On the right side of Hinata sat her skinny, proud sister Hanabi. Sakura couldn't quite figure this child out. She was clearly the youngest yet she carried herself like the queen of the universe. She couldn't be any older than twelve and she already had more confidence than her older sister. She answered questions fiercely, directly and made eye contact with everyone at the table, challenging them to oppose her. She was a walking contradiction.

Sakura sighed, stirring her appetizer, mushroom soup, around and around. Neji wasn't very talkative and Hinata was much to shy to make any progress. Hanabi seemed like the obvious choice, but she was seated too far away for her to address her without seeming rude. What an evening.

Across the rectangular table were her father and the Hyuga heir. There wasn't much to say about Hiashi. He was proud, curt, and almost rude in his directness. Sakura instantly recognized which of his children took after him. To be honest Hiashi frightened her a little. He was very noble, yes, but there was an intensity about him that warded her off.

With the fathers talking Sakura had almost no choice but to make small talk. "Um," she fiddled with the gemstone bracelet given her "What school do you go to?" She mentally berated herself. Could she ask a dumber question?

"Ah!" Hinata jumped a little "I…uh…" her cheeks flushed right on cue "W-well… I g-go t-to Starsbury Ac-academy."

Starsbury. What irony. It was pretty much the meeting place for all the children of the rich and famous, or children who were rich and famous themselves. Everyone wanted to go there. If you made it there, you could make in anywhere just for being popular. Sakura and Tenten had always joked about attending there, yet here she sat with a student.

"Oh really!" Sakura instantly brightened. Now she'd have something interesting to tell her best friend "What's it like?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Reiji said fondly from across the table. His eyes were warm as he took a delicate sip of his soup. "You're enrolled."

There was a five minute pause. "WHAT?"

Her outburst caused Hanabi to drop her spoon in her soup, splattering mushroom on the white tablecloth.

"Sakura…" Reiji sighed "I took the liberty of removing you from your old school and enrolling you in Starsbury High." He explained slowly as a waiter dabbed his friend's daughter "I want you to have only the best in your education. Your previous school didn't live up to its expectations and I want only excellence. I'm looking out for you darling."

"A new high school…" Sakura's eyes were unfocused "A new high school… but what about Tenten?" she gasped.

"Ten-what?"

"My best friend! I can't just leave her!"

Neji smirked "Yes you can" he spoke his first words that evening. His voice was a lot different than the baritone she had imagined. It was smooth, silky like in a commercial.

She stared at him, flabbergasted. She wasn't aware that he could talk. After the initial shock wore off it replaced itself with anger. How dare he address the subject of her best friend so flippantly? Tenten was more important to her than anything in the world. If asked, she would gladly replace her fortune to save her friend's life. "Listen you," she hissed, startling everyone with her venomous tone "Just because you're a mean, grumpy hermit doesn't mean you need to disregard everyone else's feelings! Tenten is very important to me! If she can't go then neither do I!"

Sakura was suddenly conscious of everyone's stares. Even other diners were watching with wide eyes.

Reiji ended the silence by chuckling. He shook his head fondly, dabbing at the corner of his mouth with a handkerchief. "If that's the way you feel, then we'll ask to have her enrolled too."

-

-

"Just like that?"

Sakura grinned, nodding "Just like that. "

She was inside the Chili's talking with the manager's black haired son that usually escorted her to her apartment. They were in the kitchen, standing near the door that led to a darkened alley. A waitress walked by waving at her with her free hand before disappearing through the swinging door out into the dining area.

He leaned against a counter, his dark eyes fixed on the fluorescent lights. "You're not coming back." It was a statement, not a question.

She shrugged, feeling unhappy. She tried shaking off the displeasure. She was supposed to be happy, darn it! She was living everyone's dream life and yet she was still discontent. _'Mom would be so ashamed.'_

"I guess not." She said aloud, her voice heavy with disappointment "Father says I shouldn't have such a lower class job since I'm not an upper class citizen. It'll look bad." Her explanation sounded weak, even though it made sense.

"Ah." He nodded. That was it. No heartfelt 'I'll miss you!' or even a sympathetic look. "Must be nice."

Sakura blinked in confusion.

"Being rich." He reiterated.

"Oh… yeah I guess."

He gave her a look, patted her head twice, and walked out the door. That was it. She had just given her resignation and was only staying to say goodbye to her walking partner. She sighed, resting against the counter he had previously occupied.

One down, one to go.

It was almost pathetic how few friends she had.

-

-

She was at school when it happened. People came out of nowhere, swarming her. It reminded her of that fateful summer afternoon when Tenten dared her to throw a rock at a bees nest, only there were no stings. Not yet anyway.

"Um…" was all she could say, but she wasn't sure if she said it or not. The noise level was that high. Students were all around her like an ocean, yelling her name and trying to grab a hold of her. Her clothes weren't made out of money, and she hadn't saved the world. So why was she surrounded?

"Okay people! Break it up!" A teacher tried yelling. A larger student bullied him aside.

Sakura was about to ask the skinny girl clinging to her a question when she heard the word 'Haruno' somewhere in the babble of voices. Ohhh… understanding dawned on her. This was what it was all about. The money. The fame.

"Please let go of me." She tried sounding reasonable but it didn't work. She doubted if the person beside her could hear her. The noise level raised a few notches. Across the teeming masses she could see Tenten standing on the school steps, shaking her head in disgust.

'No' Sakura mouthed.

Tenten disappeared through the doors that Sakura longed to enter.

Sakura's head hung in despair. There was no way she could reach her friend and clarify things in time. This was her last day of school and already her life was going downhill. The sound of sirens drowned out the desperate screaming of her newfound fans. Within seconds police officers rushed to the scene, shoving students aside like they were weightless.

Sakura barely had time to think before one grabbed her arm, escorting her inside the school business. An even stronger hand clung to her other arm. She turned. It was Ami. What were the odds?

"Is she a friend of yours?" the freakishly tall officer asked gruffly, elbowing a teenage boy.

She couldn't speak. AMI was hanging on to HER? Since when were they friends?

Ami spoke before she could "Yes! We're like, best friends, you know? We've been friends since childhood!"

Sakura blinked "We are?" she stumbled up the steps but the tall officer and Ami held her steady, helping her inside.

"Of course we are silly!" Was it her imagination or were Ami's teeth gritted.

"I thought you always hated me."

Ami blanched visibly before quickly recovering. "HAHAHA!" she laughed loudly, forcibly "Isn't she the funniest? Sakura you're so silly! That's why you're my best friend!"

It suddenly clicked. Ami was just like THEM. She treated her like crap 24/7 but as soon as word gets out about her popularity she was going to be a leech. Sakura yanked her arm out of her grip. Her life was turned upside down, her best friend was gone, her other only friend seemed disappointed in her, and to top it all she hadn't eaten a decent breakfast. She was normally a patient person, but the events of her life were enough to make Mother Teresa scream.

Ami clung back on faithfully.

Sakura pulled her arm back "Let go of me." She growled, her voice cold, a complete contrast with her usual friendly tone.

The police officer, misunderstanding her, released her, thoroughly intimidated. Even the human leech had enough sense to take a step back.

Sakura had no time to correct things. She glared at Ami "If I ever see your face again I'm going to have my Father put a restraining order on you, understand?" Her courage zapped after her short outburst. She wondered if she should apologize. Ami fixed things though by giving a betrayed look and stomping off.

"Well…" the police officer said uncertainly.

Sakura looped her arm through his, strutting towards her locker. "Let's go." It looked like she'd need him with her all day.

-

-

She managed to trap Tenten between lunch and her spare period. Tenten was in the doorway of her AP Calculus class when Sakura grabbed her and yanked her back. Before her friend could say a word she dragged her into an empty classroom, locking the door tightly behind her.

"What the he-!"

Sakura clamped her hand over her mouth warningly. "Sshh! They might hear us!"

"Who?" Tenten demanded, pulling her face away.

"The police, the stalkers, the paparazzi! Anyone!"

The brunette's eyebrows shot up, way up. She like the wise police officer before her took a cautious step back, bumping into a desk as she did so. "Okay take it slow, what's your deal? Why are people suddenly swarming you? Since when have YOU been popular?"

Sakura relaxed. Her best friend was actually going to listen to her! This was easier than she thought; then again, Tenten had never been a difficult person. "Here…" she dug into her purple book bag until she came in touch with a familiar smooth texture "Read this." She passed the issue of Celeb Times to her.

Tenten's eyes glanced over the cover, then returned, widening incredulously. "You…that's YOU!" she pointed at the picture of Sakura on the cover.

"Uh huh."

"YOU'RE A MILLIONAIRE'S DAUGHTER!"

Sakura winced "Billionaire, actually."

"YOU'RE A BILLIONARIE'S DAUGHTER!"

This was going to take some time…

-

-

Tenten was pacing. In fact, she paced through quite a few bells until both girls were certain that school had let out already. The janitor had walked in on them talking and quickly fled from their fearsome glowering.

"Let me get this straight." She said for the fifteenth time that day. Sakura was sitting on the teacher's desk, patiently watching her friend. "You found out you're a billionaire's daughter, you're socializing with the rich and wealthy, you're going to a school for the rich and wealthy, and you want me to go to that school too?"

Sakura clearly missed the sarcasm in her end sentence. "Yup!" she agreed perkily "That's the plan!"

"Sakura?"

"Yes?" the pink haired girl smiled kindly.

"Are you high?"

Sakura's face fell "No."

-

-

That was that. Sakura turned back to her old school. Her Father had already made arrangements and she had spent the few minutes allowed to say goodbye to the place she'd always known. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel the slightest remorse. Sure she wasn't really popular, but this was her school. She knew these people. They were part of her daily schedule and now they all were gone. The odds were she would never see these people again. There was no turning back.

Sighing she turned to the limo parked in front of her. The chauffeur opened the door smoothly. She climbed in…and knocked her head on the door frame.

'_Way to make an exit, Sakura'_ she thought a little bitterly as the door shut behind her.

-

-

They had been driving for only five minutes when she caught sight of a familiar figure walking down the crowded streets. "Chauffeur!" she yelled, feeling extremely stupid "Chauffeur! Stop here! I need to talk to this man!"

The chauffeur, though obviously confused, pulled the sleek vehicle to an easy stop. Sakura blinked. She had always thought that since limos were bigger that they'd take longer to slow down, like trains. The brakes on this vehicle were far smoother than any other car she'd been in.

She struggled with the door handle. It took her a moment to realize there was a child safety lock on the door. She huffed in frustration as the driver took his sweet time in getting out and walking to her side of the car. Was her Father insane? A child lock? Like she'd really play with the handle while driving, she scoffed, even though she had fallen out a car years before.

She burst out as soon as the door opened. By then she had drawn a small crowd of curious people. A few looked disgruntled. It was just a girl. Obvious celebrity stalkers, on the other hand, gasped and pointed at her. She could hear the whispered name 'Haruno'. Surely that name would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Sakura manfully ignored them. She was a woman on a mission! Wait, what was she doing again? She frowned. Why had she jumped out the car? She must've had a good reason… her eyes caught sight of a flash of silver. Of course!

Her Marc Ecko sneakers pounded against the pavement. Those were the only 'lower class' shoes she was allowed to wear. Apparently anything under a hundred dollars wasn't good enough for Mr. Haruno's daughter.

"Um…" she couldn't remember his name "Mr. Hatake!" that was it "Mr. Hatake! Wait up!"

Her ex-manager turned lazily, one eyebrow cocked curiously. "Hm?"

Panting she nearly slammed into him. Her mini-audience was following her, but she paid them no heed. "Remember me?"

"How could I not?" He was dressed in a brown trench coat, the collar high enough to cover the lower half of his face. That was what used to draw her to him. He always covered his face. Whether he was hiding a hideous scar, or burn marks she would never know. It was enough to make all the restaurant patrons curious. "Sakura," his eye crinkled "How are you?"

"I'm great." She smiled sincerely "I just wanted to say goodbye, since, well I'll probably never see you again. " He was absent on her quitting night, much to her disappointment. He had always treated her fairly and watched out for her. She recalled several instances where he defended her from grumpy diners.

Mr. Hatake patted her head twice, just like his son did earlier. "Well, I'll certainly miss you. I wish you all the best in your future."

"You too."

After one final pat Mr. Hatake walked off, his bushy silver hair still visible from several yards away. Sakura sighed fondly. She would miss him and his son. Rumor had it that he adopted the boy but she wasn't sure. They were both so mysterious it wasn't hard imagining that they were truly related.

"Goodbye." She whispered to Mr. Hatake, to his son, to her old life, and to herself. Tomorrow everything would change.

"Ms. Haruno! You startled me!" gasped her chauffeur who just managed to catch up with her. His usually impeccable clothes were wrinkled from running and his hat was crooked. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes lowered "Yes, I'm just fine."

She followed him to her limo, never looking back.

-

-

"I hope you said all your goodbyes." Reiji said kindly. He was inside her bedroom paying her a brief visit before he left on his business trip to New York.

"Yes father." She was fluffing her large pillows unnecessarily. Everything here was picture perfect. It threw her schedule off balance, she was used to working all the time. The suite was as lovely as ever, if not a little lonely. She reminded herself to invite Tenten for a sleepover.

He smiled, seating himself on the edge of her bed, the satin sheets making him slide an inch. "That's good. I'll have Kurenai take care of you. You'll spend this weekend familiarizing yourself with your new home, and on Monday your new school."

She frowned. New school. Why did those words have such a haunting ring? "Yes father."

"Don't look so unhappy." He chided, "You'll have plenty of familiar faces. The Hyuga will be there to guide you around. Hiashi already promised that Neji would help you, you know, since Hinata's so shy and all."

Neji? She remembered his snide comments and pitying glances. The stuck-up Hyuga and herself did not click at all. Her somewhat decent mood spiraled. This was not going to be pretty.

-

-

**There chapter three. I'm so darned proud of myself, of course that pride didn't last for long. Yesterday I tried 'the stanky leg' and fell over, hurting my shoulder. I hate that dance move now. I'll stick to walking it out and soulja boy. lol.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You make me so happy I almost forgot my embarrassing fall. Yes I CAN dance it's just that move always makes me fall over.**

**Next chapter: Neji is Sakura's guide and something else happens. Dun, dun, dun, duuun! Oooh mysterious!**

**I need to stop eating so much candy. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. High school dramamia!

I'm alive and kicking! It feels so good to update all my old stories. I hope to finish them. Thank you so much for your reviews and supports. If it weren't for my reviewers, I would've quit a long time ago. Much love to all of you!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own… aw c'mon, do we really have to go through with this. I don't own Naruto OKAY? ARE YOU HAPPY????**

**I also don't own Prada, Dior, Louis Vutton, Gucci, iPhones, or Anne of Green Gables.**



**-**

**-**

"WHOA! THIS PLACE IS FRIGGIN HUGE!" Tenten yelled, even though she was in a limo seated beside her best friend. She couldn't hide the obvious awe in her voice. The fancy schmancy brochures for the school were impressive, but being there in person was like a spiritual experience. Her brown eyes were full of shock as she turned to Sakura. "DO YOU SEE THAT?"

Sakura giggled "Yes Tenten, its very big. I can't believe we're going to school here! How wonderful!" Already her thoughts were full of making new friends and enjoying a peaceful, quiet, respectable environment. No more Sakura-the-loser! Today, she was Sakura Haruno and it felt good. Now she could finally be herself and not be made fun of for it. These rich famous kids were certain to be welcoming. After all, were they not all in the same boat together? Sakura smiled at the pleasant (and very naïve) thought.

The limo screeched to a halt in front of a grand entrance to what looked like the State Courthouse which was in fact the main hall. Tall, and practically screaming of wealth, the building was a strict reminder of how rich Sakura was now. She nervously ran her fingers through her freshly trimmed pink hair. Instead of long and floppy like she usually wore it, Kurenai arranged for it to be cut according to the latest comfortable style. The hair near her face was cut just so it brushed the bottom of her chin, while the rest hung down to her bra line, gently curving to her back.

Her contact lenses were incredible. She almost forgot she was wearing them. It was a huge contrast to the contacts she tried wearing about six months prior. Everything seemed to work perfectly just because she had money. In the end, that seemed to be all that mattered in this flashy world.

The chauffeur opened the door, startling the girl. He chuckled lowly, obviously used to her absentmindedness. Blushing a little, Sakura climbed out the limousine with Tenten close behind her.

The first thing she noticed about the students was the designer wear. EVERYONE was decked from head to toe in brand name clothes. Prada, Louis Vutton, Dior, Gucci… it was everything she had ever wished for as a fashion conscientious pre-teen. Once her Mom died she stopped caring so much about clothes, and focused on helping other people instead.

The second thing she noticed was that everyone was drop dead gorgeous. No lie. Voluptuous blondes in miniskirts bearing their long, flawless legs glided by. Tall, handsome boys with their hair sexily mussed according to the latest fashions followed close after them. As a girl, she immediately noticed that she was probably the only B cup around. She was also the only person with pink hair.

Tenten, oblivious to Sakura's inner concerns, nudged her friend with her elbow. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, eh?"

"Um…" Sakura was too concerned to chuckle at her friend's carefree joke "Yeah…"

Tenten frowned "Hey, don't worry abou-"

None other than Neji Hyuga cut her off. Hinata, who blushed and waved shyly before hiding behind her cousins' back, closely followed him. Neji, ignoring Hinata and Tenten, walked straight toward Sakura. "According to our Father's I'm supposed to be showing you around this institution. Of course none of this is voluntary, so after the tour do not delude yourself into thinking we are friends. As soon as this is over with, I will have nothing to do with you outside of our parent's association, do I make myself clear?"

Sakura swallowed loudly. "Yes…"

He fixed her with his gray eyes "Yes sir?"

Her head lowered "Yes si-"

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Tenten bellowed in fury, breaking the interaction. "Who the hell died and made you queen?"

Neji blinked calmly. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me right, _sir_" she sneered, stepping up close until she completely invaded his personal space. Her dark brown eyes challenged his. She propped her hands on her hips, looking ready to kill. "Just what is your goddamn problem anyway? Sakura doesn't have to answer to you! **I **don't have to answer to you! You're not the ruler here, and I'm sure we can find our way around the friggin institution without your help, thank you!"

Neji, refusing to lose his cool, retained eye contact with a callousness only known to the Hyuga family. His cousin was shivering from behind him. He didn't care about her or anyone else. Right now, all that mattered was putting the stupid brunette in her place. "Who are you anyway?"

"No, the question is, WHO ARE YOU? You must think you're mighty important, walking around with your Fabio hair and spending Daddy's money! Is that why you're so uptight? Huh? You think you DESERVE this! No one deserves this life more than my best friend, and I'm not having it ruined on account of your stupid attitude!"

"Just as I thought." His voice was dangerous in its iciness. "You're a nobody."

"And you're the ugliest looking drag queen I've ever seen." She sneered back.

The crowd, which had formed around them during this little interaction, gasped. No one talked to Neji Hyuga that way and survived. There was a reason why he was the top of this elite food chain. Whispers broke out and scattered like the wind.

Neji's gray eyes narrowed "You will regret this, Nobody."

He whirled around and stalked off, not giving Tenten the time to come up with a decent retort. The brunette realized that and stamped her feet. "Damn it! He got the last word!" she fumed.

The crowd of elite juveniles began to separate as they realized that the drama was over, for now. There were a lot of glances thrown their way, but none were friendly. Sakura noticed that with a cold shiver. Weren't the rich kids supposed to be nice? Kurenai had assured her that she would make plenty of friends. Where were they?

Oh well, it didn't matter. At least she had one good friend. She wrapped an arm around Tenten's shoulder. "There, there, you'll get the last word some other time." she soothed, using her fingers to massage her best friend's scalp.

"Yeah." Tenten released all her tension in a long sigh. "Let's go find our class."

"Um!" a tiny voice squeaked from behind them. The two girls turned. It was Hinata Hyuga. She had risked her cousin's wrath by staying.

Sakura blinked in surprise "Hinata! Why aren't you with Neji?"

The shorter girl ducked her head to hide her oncoming blush. "I-I-I just w-w-wanted to-to say th-that Neji w-was being un-unfair?" the last word came out as a question. "D-d-don't bl-blame him, h-he has pr-problems… ev-everyone here d-does." She gasped, realizing that she had said too much. Her light lavender eyes were suddenly full of fear "Um-um! I ha-have to go! B-bye!" she hurried off.

Sakura and Tenten exchanged a confused glance. "That was strange." Tenten said after a pause. "What do you think she meant?"

Sakura gnawed on her lower lip, replaying the little piece of dialogue in her head. There were so many ways to interpret it. Just then the bell rang. At least Starsbury and her old High School shared one thing in common. "I really don't know…" she admitted, "Let's find our way to class."

"Okay!" Tenten grinned. She reached into the back of her ripped jeans pocket. Unlike Sakura, she had opted to stick to her grungy, vintage look rather than 'give in to the man' and wear 'stuck up, rich brat' clothes. She produced a wrinkled piece of paper that when unfolded turned out to be two pieces of paper. "This is the map to the school and this one is our class schedule… oooh! We share three classes including P.E. Yay us!"

Sakura absentmindedly high-fived her friend while still looking over her shoulder. Moving like a twin headed creature, the girls slowly walked through the open doors and into the grandiose hall. If they had looked up for just one second they would have been in utter shock at the outrageous beauty of the Main Hall. They barely noticed the marble tile which Tenten's shoes squeaked across.

"Okay we share homeroom which is a plus. Hopefully by then someone will get their head out of their as-ouch!" Both girls ran into something hard and landed on their butts. Moaning and rubbing the offended item, they glanced up. It was a person. It was difficult making out the person's features since their head was blocking the fluorescent light above. The person bent over.

"I am so sorry guys! Here let me help you up." A husky female voice cried.

Encouraged by the sincerity in the girl's voice they both extended an arm. The girl pulled them up easily, undaunted by their combined weights. She leaned over and brushed them off, even though the floor was spotlessly clean.

"I thought you could see me." The girl bashfully admitted. She was tall, regal, and exotically gorgeous. Her honey blonde hair was pulled up into four spiky ponytails, making Tenten's own spiky do look like child's play. Her dark green catlike eyes were full of concern. Her pink lips formed a worried 'o'. She wore clothes that outmatched even Tenten's gothic-meets-hipster attire. A red and black swirled tube top clung to her like a second skin over the black fishnet which seemed to cover her from the neck and down. Her black skirt was practically microscopic, but she prevented guys from getting any peeks by wearing black Capri tights lined with grinning white skulls. She wore black and white converse, one had neon green shoelaces the other had red. A red choker with what looked to be real diamonds adorned her neck, perfectly matching her red gloves with the fingers sliced off. "So sorry about that guys. I was just coming over to tell you how awesome I think you are."

"Huh?" Sakura was still a little flabbergasted by the whole situation.

"Please," Tenten made a shooing gesture with her hands "Do go on."

The girl laughed again. "You know, with the whole Neji thing. That was so badass! I swear, everyone here bitches about each other but they're too scared of confrontation to do anything! What you did was awesome. You are officially my hero!"

With the way Tenten was staring at her, it was obvious that her sentiments were similar. Here in the flesh stood her fashion hero, Sabaku no Temari, Japanese model turned worldwide rock music superstar. "Oh my god! I just realized who you are!"

Temari flushed "Please, don't make a big deal about it."

Tenten's eyes were shining with undaunted adoration. She was two seconds away from falling on her knees and worshipping the girl before her. Thankfully Sakura was there to squeeze her arm and bring her back to reality. "We're late for class" she whispered in her friend's ear, hoping to break her out of her reverie.

"Oh that's right!" she smacked her forehead "I almost forgot! The bell just rang."

Temari's lip curled up on one side "Yeah, that's kind of why we ran into each other. I was rushing to meet you on my way to class. Don't worry about it though, you've still got time for the next bell." Just then it rang. She grimaced "Okay now you should worry."

"Can you help us find this classroom?" Sakura asked, pointing to a block on her map.

"Yeah, it's right there by the water cooler." The girls turned. At their school it was just a fountain, here people only drank from bottles, and that was only if the water was fresh from the Alps of course. Tenten gaped.

"Thank you so much! Goodbye!" The pink haired girl yanked her friend's arm.

"Uh, bye." Tenten muttered, still a little star struck.

They were almost to the classroom when Temari called out to them again "Hey guys, please don't think too much about Neji's attitude. He's needs surgery you know."

Their eyes widened. They exchanged a shocked glance. "Surgery?" Sakura gasped, suddenly feeling guilty for Tenten's brass behavior "For what?"

Temari's look of concern changed to a cheeky grin "To get that ten foot pole out his ass."

Sakura flushed a little, but Tenten laughed uproariously as the pushed the door open and entered the classroom….

-

-

There was silence. You could hear a fly rubbing its legs together. All movement and breathing halted. Sakura and Tenten stood side bye side in the entrance, staring wide eyed at the group before them. The teacher, also stunned by their arrival, quickly snapped out of it. His one visible eye winked at the girls. "Well, you must be the new kids, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

Tenten turned red "ENOUGH ALREADY!"

Silence once more. The teacher, who could've been a girl or a boy, flipped his long blonde ponytail over his shoulder and smiled. "You got spunk. I like that, yeah?"

Sakura smiled eagerly "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

Tenten glowered.

He cleared his throat. "Okay class, I'd like to introduce you to miss Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Hotel, two major casinos in Vegas, a cruise line, and a couple good investments, yeah?" He waited, as if the class was going to burst into applause. The Students, who were too used to Hollywood to be star struck, just stared at her instead.

"And this is her friend… Tenten." He frowned at the sheet of paper in his feminine hands "No last name, yeah?"

"Nope." Tenten popped her lips. "Just Tenten."

"Okay. Please sit down, yeah?"

Sakura opened her mouth but was quickly silenced by a harsh glare from her best friend. She smiled meekly and scanned the classroom instead. Everything certainly was well financed. The desks looked brand new, and bigger than desks in other schools. The seats were cushioned and everyone had their own laptop with the Starsbury insignia on emblazed on it. She saw an empty desk somewhere near the middle and one in the back, but no two side by side. Dismayed, she shot her friend a mournful look before trudging towards the seat in the middle. She knew Tenten would kill her if she didn't have the seat in the back with her fellow slackers.

The seats were comfortable, extremely comfortable. That was always a good sign, right? She smoothed her denim skirt out and turned to her right with her warmest smile. "Hi I'm-"

The person on her right, a stunning blonde, held up her hand-palm facing Sakura "I really don't care."

Wow, that was kind of mean. Sakura bit her lip. Okay, there was always the person on her left. She turned but then thought better about it. _Neji Hyuga. Of all the rotten luck._ She shook her head, trying to dispel the negative thoughts. If she walked in thinking bad things, then bad things would happen. She would keep a positive attitude no matter what!

"Okay class, so my job is just to keep you occupied until assembly, yeah? So you can talk or whatever because my lesson plan magically disappeared." He glared at a blonde boy with spiky hair sitting two rows behind Sakura. The boy covered his mouth to hide his snickers, but his bright blue eyes shone with laughter giving him away. To her surprise the teacher brushed it aside "Oh well, less work for me, yeah? I can just fail you guys anyway."

Sakura gave a sharp gasp. Fail her? No! What would her Father think? The rest of the class seemed unfazed. One girl held up an expensive iPhone, which by the looks of it hadn't been released yet, and began texting in plain view of the teacher. "I can't fail! Father will be so disappointed!" she said in a soft voice, wringing her hands concernedly.

"He won't really fail us, dumbass." The blonde girl from her right snapped abruptly. "We all have enough money to buy an A out of him."

Sakura was appalled "You mean…" she lowered her head to whisper the dreaded word "Bribery?"

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed. "Le-duh! Jeez have you been living under a rock or something? With those clothes, I'd guess the answer is yes."

She glanced down at her clothes, feeling sudden shame. Kurenai had painstakingly picked them out for her and helped do her hair. In a weird way, the woman was becoming something of a mother figure to her. She wore whatever Kurenai planned with pride, knowing that she did it all for her. Now this girl was trying to take that all away with her sharp words. She shrunk in her chair a little. "Kurenai gave them to me."

The girl's sapphire eyes took in her clothes haughtily "I guess Kurenai is the hillbilly translation for Goodwill."

Someone, a short redhead, seated in front of the blonde began to laugh. So did a few others. Sakura's cheeks heated. She understood now. This blonde girl, she was just like Ami. She was a ringleader, only richer and probably famous too. No matter how positive she tried to think, Sakura realized nothing would ever change. Fame didn't make a person nicer. They were all cruel, the kind of people her Mom hated the worst.

_Mom, why couldn't you be here?_ Sakura thought and her eyes began to water.

"Shut up Ino." Neji snapped "Can't a year go by without you acting like such a brainless bitch?"

"Hi Neji." Ino's mannerisms changed from cruel, to flirtatious. Her long legs crossed, allowing her skirt to ride up some. Her eyes were full of false promises and her smile was slightly stretched. "How was your summer vacation?"

"I guess you aren't acting then." He said, ignoring her flirtations. He sharply turned face forward but the teacher had stopped talking by then and was as enraptured with the little drama as the rest of the class.

"Ooh! Burn!" Tenten crowed from the back. She paused and quickly said, "I still hate Neji though."

Sakura turned to Neji, willing him to make eye contact so she could thank him, but he was beyond them now. Perhaps she was wrong?

-

-

"Ino Yamanaka? You made Neji stand up her HER?" Temari's jaw dropped. They were in the hall, acquainting themselves with their new locker before assembly began. Throngs of students walked by, some of their faces familiar to Sakura as she had seen them on television and magazine covers many times. "Wow. This is crazy. This has never happened before!"

"Wait," Tenten held her hand up "Back up a second. Ino Yamanaka, THE Ino Yamanaka. 'You can't break what's already been broken' Yamanaka?" She gasped, quoting her famous line from a teen movie made two years prior.

Temari nodded solemnly. "The one and only."

"Wow. Sakura you sure know how to make enemies."

"I know." Sakura's mournful voice echoed a little. She had her head in the locker as she rummaged around a bit, trying her books from left to right according to her schedule. "It seems that is all I know how to do."

"Not true," Temari disputed "You have me on your side. That counts for something, right?"

"I suppose." Her voice was no more than a sigh then.

"She's a little depressed." Tenten muttered, "It's nothing a little chocolate therapy can't fix."

"Mmmm. My favorite."

Sakura finally pulled her head out the locker. She looked mildly pleased. "There, that ought to do it. Thank you so much for waiting."

Someone bumped past Sakura, nearly knocking her over. She gasped and struggled for balance, then sighed in relief when she retained her footing. Then it happened again. She knew it wasn't an accident.

"Hey!" Temari's voice cracked like a whip "Leave her alone!'

The offender kept walking and quickly disappeared into the crowd. A voice crackled over the intercom announcing that assembly was mandatory and that all students needed to start finding their way into the auditorium. Temari slung an arm around Sakura's shoulder and guided her through a few halls and into an auditorium which could've passed for an opera house.

The ground began to slope downward to accommodate the semi-stadium style seating arrangements. Temari found them decent seats in the middle and leaned back against her sinfully comfortable chair. Tenten and Sakura quickly did the same. "How long is assembly going to take?" Sakura queried.

"A while. You might as well get comfortable."

So they did.

-

-

Temari was right. Assembly was very long, but it reminded her of all the boring gatherings back at Sakura's old high school. Sure there were bad memories surrounding it, but the familiarity was comforting to her. Despite the mild adversity with Neji and Ino, Sakura was enjoying the new environment. There were so many things to learn, and so many curriculums not included in her previous schools. She had the chance to do something fun for once, her best friend was with her, and she could honestly be herself. What more could she ask for?

"_You find happiness in the smallest of things."_ She could almost hear her Mom's warm voice telling her that after she got an A, or finally rode a two wheeled bike. Truer words had never been spoken. She was finding happiness in being free of her old life. Sakura compared her past life to a diary. Once she reached the end of the diary, she would have to go find a new one. Today was the day when she took her pen and wrote the first words on that first brand new page.

_Tomorrow is a brand new day, with no mistakes in it._ A quote from her favorite book of all time, Anne of Green Gables.

It was the end of the day, and she was placing her new books in her new locker. She had told Tenten and Temari to go on outside without her. She knew Tenten didn't mind spending time with her idol.

She shut the locker with a resounding snap. It sounded like a resolution to her. Everything was going fine, when she saw him. At first she thought it was a figment of her overactive imagination. Why else would she see her favorite manager's son walking through the halls? There he was again. This was no illusion. That didn't make any sense. She thought he was poor, like she used to be. Didn't he always say how nice it would to be rich?

Confused and determined, she ran towards him. Thankfully he had paused to investigate a piece of lint clinging to his watch. "There you are!" she said.

He turned to her, unfazed by her outburst. His dark eyes were piercing. He nodded once, silent as always.

"This doesn't make any sense! How did you… I mean why are you here?"

He tilted his head up, studying the ceiling. For a while Sakura thought he wasn't going to answer her. "Scholarship." That was all he said to her. He patted her head twice, as always, and walked away.

He had a scholarship? She didn't know some high schools did that. "I guess there's a lot I don't know." She frowned thoughtfully. Somebody tapped her shoulder. She turned around. It was Ino.

The blonde stood at her exact height, although she carried herself with such confidence that she seemed miles taller. She stared angrily at Sakura. "Who are you and why were you talking with Sasuke?"

-

-

**End Chapter**

**Okay that was fun to write. I almost forgot how much I enjoy writing this story. There's no excuse for my tardiness, I just hope that you guys haven't forgot about me!!! I love you, seriously I Do!**

**Is anyone else excited about New Moon? Have you SEEN the wolf pack… yummy. Even better looking than the vampires. Shirtless Alex Merez and Shirtless Taylor Lautner equals a good time.**

**Oh I might change my screenname. Whatdya think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVES!!!**


	6. Lines are drawn

My computer monitor was struck by lightning. I wish this were a Kakashi excuse but it's the God-to-honest truth. Freaky huh? Well its been a few months but I'm back again with a sexy Dell flat widescreen monitor to make the lonely nights a little less lonely. Haha I've been googling images of Kellan Lutz. His abs are so… perfect…

**That had nothing to do with this story. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I haven't been online in ages (save for facebook on the library computer) so when I saw 80 reviews for 5 chapters I just knew that I had to finish this. I love you guys, thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chili's, MTV, SpongeBob, or any other copyrights mentioned here. I also do not own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would be my little love slave. –insert perverted cackle here- we'd probably play checkers and eat pizza…**

**-**

**-**

"Pardon?" Sakura blinked, surprised by Ino's sudden proximity. The last she checked Ino hated her, or at least openly expressed her disgust with the young heiress.

"You heard me." Ino snarled. Her stunning features were twisted into an expression worthy of hell itself. Sakura suddenly wished she brought her bodyguard with her. Where is Tenten when you need her? "How do you know Sasuke-kun?"

"Is that his name?"

Ino looked ready to tear her pink hair out. "Stop playing stupid and answer the goddamned question!"

"I-I used to work with him, that's all, I swear!" Sakura stammered. She hadn't been this scared of someone in a long time. Ino was just a blonde Hollywood diva but she was terrifying. She wished she were back in the safety of her apartment, or better yet her new home in the Haruno Hotel. The halls were empty, the lights flickered lazily overhead. Sakura's shoe squeaked against the marble as she shuffled backwards.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not! It's the truth! Ask him!"

Ino snatched her arm, her manicured claws digging into Sakura's soft flesh. The pain made the pink haired girl whimper and her eyes fill with tears once more. What kind of nightmare was this? "That's a lie, Sasuke-kun doesn't need to work, and he's the heir to the Uchiha fortune."

"What's an Uchiha?"

Ino's ice blue eyes calculated her for a long while before she slowly released her arm. Sakura rubbed the offended skin and took a few careful steps back. She mentally tried to figure out an escape plan. Stop drop and roll, no wait that was if your clothes catch fire. She had a lot of experience with bullies. Usually they wanted something, your shoes, your lunch money, your cookies, and usually Sakura would give them what they want. People always say bullies are cowards. Perhaps if Ino were asking for her money she would have stood her ground, but instead she was demanding information. Ino was clearly not your traditional bully.

"Huh." Ino said after a long moment "You really are a dumbass."

Sakura nodded rapidly. She was willing to agree to anything as long as she gained her freedom. Dealing with rich bullies wasn't so hard after all!

"Whatever, just leave him alone. I've had my sights set on him for quite some time now and I'm not going to lose my Sasuke to some dumbass hillbilly, understand?"

Sakura nodded again before scampering off. A drop of blood leaked out of her wounds and hit the floor.

-

-

Tenten and Temari were standing near the entrance of school, both leaning against Sakura's shiny dark limo. It was sleek and it was fancy. It hurt Sakura to think that her limousine belonged her more than she did. The chauffeur didn't seem to mind the two teens leaning on it. He was handing a piece of paper to Temari, a wide smile on his face as she quickly scrawled something across.

"Sakura!" Tenten bellowed as her friend burst out the doors, a wild look in her usually crazy eyes "There you are! What took you so long?"

Sakura wasn't sure whether to tell about her brief confrontation or not. She decided it would be safest to keep it to herself. "Sorry," she said meekly lowering her head "I was…held up."

"Next time shove the idiot out the way. I'm hungry!"

"The cafeteria serves gourmet food." Temari informed her while admiring the white skulls on her black fingernails "You should've picked something up from there."

"I know, but I've been saving myself for Sakura's personal chef." Tenten shrugged, pulling away from the black vehicle. She shifted her weight to her left hip "That man is a genius."

Temari raised an eyebrow "I'm sure he is" she said, amused. "Anyways I have to go. I've got a meeting with a few people from the label PLUS I have rehearsal for my performance at the MTV movie awards."

"You're performing?" Tenten squeaked, her brown eyes wide and worshipful. She nearly tripped over her jaw. "For real?"

"For real." Temari grinned, she turned to Sakura "In fact, why don't you ask your Dad to get you two some good seats for the show? It's going to be awesome. I listened to a couple of the acts and I was amazed."

"Yeah Sakura? Why don't you? Pleeeaaassseee?"

Sakura blinked. She hadn't been paying attention. Her mind was on Ino and the mystery surrounding Sasuke. _Sasuke._ It was weird now that her friend finally had a name. They had known each other for so long that his name seemed like a trivial matter. He was an heir, just like her, so why was he working at Chili's? Why did he tell her he received a scholarship? He must be rich, filthy rich, but that made no sense since Kakashi was his guardian. She decided to do a little research once she got home.

"Oh!" she gasped in surprise. She had never considered the Hotel as home before, even in her thoughts. She smiled. Home. It sounded nice.

"SAKURA!" Tenten bellowed, inches away from her face. "I asked you a question!"

"Oh! Yes of course! My Dad can afford anything!"

"Great." Temari grinned, giving a lazy two-fingered salute "I'll see you chicka's tomorrow."

-

-

The limo pulled up to the hotel as usual when something weird happened. A flash, short and blinding illuminated the window. _Oh, lightning _Sakura thought. Then it happened again, and again like a strobe light. "What's happening?" She panicked. There was a muted roaring right outside the limo. Someone was pounding on the door. Sakura instinctively scrambled away from the sound.

The pounding was everywhere now. The limo's horn screamed over the thunderous noise, piercing it like lightning on a cloudy night.

Sakura shrieked as something peach and meaty looking pressed itself against the limo's tainted window. She recognized the basic features of a human face. These were people banging on her window and taking pictures of her! "The paparazzi!" the driver lowered the screen that separated them. "I'm sorry Ms. Haruno, but this may take some time."

"Okay." She said a little breathily. Her green eyes wide and unfocused. Tenten gripped her hand comfortingly and murmured reassurance to her sensitive friend.

The horn honked angrily. The engine revved and they began moving once more. Sakura winced every time she heard a suspicious thump. Was he running the photographers over? She didn't open her eyes to find out. She focused on breathing and tried to remember a happier time.

-

-

"Freakin stalkers!" Kurenai snapped suddenly. Sakura whimpered "Sorry dear," her voice softened "Let me get this band-aid on you. You do like SpongeBob right?"

She dangled a bright blue and yellow band-aid in front of the young girl. Sakura couldn't help but smile. "He'll do."

"Looks like your Father will have to up the hotel security. Once they caught wind of your story they were on our trail like a pack of bloodhounds." Kurenai removed the adhesive strip and plastered the band-aid on her right temple. "It's a little crooked…" she said uncertainly "Looks like you just might be the story of the year."

"The what?" Sakura gasped. "Me?" She leaned backwards, dramatically plopping onto her bed. Her long pink hair fanned out beneath her. She let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. "Why?"

Kurenai's red eyes softened and she stroked her client's hair tenderly. "Because, you're a modern day Cinderella story. You're something new and quite honestly this year has been boring. America wants something exciting, something different, something that makes them feel good and you provide all three." She grinned "Don't worry the hype will die down soon. Until then go shopping, do some guest appearances, make some friends, let the world get to know your face. Once they get used to you you'll be a household name and get access to exclusive clubs and parties. It'll be great." Kurenai painted the perfect picture. Sakura let herself become absorbed into the fantasy. "You can start actually by going to a few awards shows."

"The MTV Movie Awards!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, startling Kurenai. "Temari was talking about that today!"

"Temari? As in the rocker chick?" Kurenai seemed impressed "Wow you're making friends already."

"Can I go to the movie awards?"

The older woman reached into her designer jacket pocket and pulled out a black touch screen phone. She flicked through the menus frowning in concentration. After a few moments she slipped it back into her pocket. "Yeah, we're clear. I'll just make a few phone calls… you want the front row, the mosh pit, or behind the scenes?"

Sakura could do nothing but stared. She was inundated and awed by the options given her. Was money really the only way to survive in this frightening new world? She had no friends beside Tenten and Kurenai, she wasn't sure about Temari. Until further notice she counted the rock star as an ally. She missed the simplicity of her old life. Yes, she was lonely and mourned the loss of her mother, but back then she felt alive. Back then she felt like she deserved every good thing that came her way because she worked for it. Now she had everything she could possibly want with the push of a button. Guilt, dark and heavy, weighted on her chest. What about the hardworking people of this world who struggled every day for an opportunity such as hers? Why didn't they receive the same luck? What did she ever do to obtain such wealth?

"I feel so… unworthy…" she whispered what was on her heart. Her eyes stung a little at the corners and it was then that she knew she was crying.

Kurenai was startled by the change of events. She seated herself on the edge of the bed, her soft hand never leaving Sakura's hair. "Don't. Do you realize how much you mean to your father?"

"I still don't deserve any of this!"

"Hush, don't talk like that…" the older woman gently chided "this isn't as much you deserving as it is your father making things up to your mother. He loved her, loves her still, and this is his form of recompense. I don't think anyone truly deserves such wealth, but please, just accept it for your mother's sake."

Sakura rubbed away the tears that rolled from the corner of her eye to her ear. "Thank you Kurenai."

"No, thank you."

-

-

Love is expressed in many ways. A poem, a song, and sometimes a simple hug. Sakura leaned into the warm embrace of her Father. She hadn't seen him in a few days as he was off on a business trip. Kurenai informed her that her Father would be absent a lot but his love would always be there.

"My darling daughter…" Reiji said fondly. His eyes crinkled in happiness. His stoic face was changed into a warm fatherly smile. Sakura buried her face in his chest and inhaled the scent of his designer cologne. He smelled the way she imagined he would. "Tell me, how do you like your school?" he held her at arms length to address her properly. He scanned her clothes and nodded shortly, pleased that she was dressed accordingly.

"I like it." She said honestly. She decided not to mention the stuck up students. The school itself was incredible. "It's lovely. I made a new friend."

"Excellent." He sounded genuinely pleased "And your friend?"

"She enjoys it as well and asked me to thank you on her family's behalf. Her mother can't thank you enough for covering tuition."

He chuckled "It's not a problem." It truly wasn't. Here in full glory stood the world's sharpest business tycoon. In business he was cold and cunning; in his personal life he was warm and inviting. He was a walking enigma but most importantly he was her father. "You're making quite the splash in the media."

Sakura blushed. She ran a nervous hand through her pink hair. She still couldn't believe it was HER face littering magazines in newsstands across the country. To be honest, she was more than overwhelmed.

"Keep your head up," he chucked her under the chin. The rings on his finger caught the light. Pure gold. "You're a Haruno now."

-

-

Those words echoed in her mind the next morning as she stepped out of her limo into the flashing lights. She didn't turn her head even as her fellow students began whispering about her and the few desperate paparazzi called out her name. She kept her face stone cold and stoic. Tenten hop-skipped behind her, doing nothing to hide her amazement at the sudden change in her best friend's demeanor.

Ino tried drawing a rise out of her. Once in homeroom and another time during art history class. Both times the pink haired girl determinedly ignored the antagonist. The blonde gaped, put out by the lack of attention, before focusing her eyes on her the screen of her pink cell phone.

Neji brushed past her once in the hallway. The temperature dropped several degrees in the room. He opened his mouth, probably to demean her. Tenten snarled catlike and angrily.

She turned to her best friend to see her reaction and nearly fell over when she met empty air. Temari ran up to her, dressed in blood red from head to toe "What's wrong?"

"Sakura is missing!"

-

-

A cold wind whistled by, wrapping her long hair past her face and bothering her clothes. She hugged herself. It had taken a while, but she was finally in solitude. She hadn't felt so alone in a long time. The bleachers around her leaned against the wind, moaning in pain.

If it weren't for the wind she would've heard the approaching footsteps, and maybe then she wouldn't have screamed as a hand pressed against her shoulder.

She whirled sharply, prepared to knee her attacker in the gut, but stopped short when she met a pair of woeful jade eyes. Those eyes were too close for comfort. She jerked her head back. The eyes blinked mournfully. They belonged to the face of an angel, or maybe a beautiful demon. It was a boy about her age with messy red hair. His whole demeanor was downcast, although his face betrayed no emotion. On his left temple was either a stamp or tattoo of the kanji for 'love.' Looking at him, Sakura was flooded with sudden emotion. She wanted to love him. Call it an Eeyore complex, but she suddenly wanted to bring comfort and joy to this melancholy angel.

"Hello." She said softly.

The boy stared at her "Hello…" his voice was as sweet and soft as a lullaby.

"What's your name?" she asked, fooling herself into thinking he was a little kid.

"What's your name?" he echoed.

Sakura raised an eyebrow "You first."

"You first."

She paused. Maybe he was like a parrot. Maybe he didn't know English at all. She smiled sweetly "Can you speak English?"

"Do dogs pee on brick walls?" he asked sardonically.

"You CAN speak English!" she clapped her hands giddily "My name is Sakura Haruno, its very nice to meet you!"

He stared at her outstretched hand for a long moment. He blinked his large, sad eyes up at her. "Gaara."

"Nice to meet you!"

He didn't remind her that she already said that. A cool breeze ruffled their hair and caused the bleachers to creak. "Why are you standing alone in the soccer field?"

"I needed time…" she lowered her head "I needed time to think."

"What's there to think about?" he didn't sound sarcastic, just confused. There was an innocence about him that drew Sakura like a moth to a bug zapper.

She stretched her hands out and spun in a slow, graceful circle. "All of this!" she cried mid-spin, indicating not only the soccer field or the school, but the whole world that she was plunged head first into. "It's overwhelming… its frightening and exhilarating all at the same time. There are endless possibilities and dead ends, its serendipitous and the worst thing I've ever been through…" she paused, breathless "I think I'm going crazy."

Gaara nodded at her slowly. Blinking again. "I see." He inspected a bit of grass on his black sneakers. Actually he was dressed in black from head to toe only adding to his haunted innocence "You are not one of them."

"One of who?"

"Them." He pointed in the general direction of the Main Hall "People who have lived here all their lives. Jaded and thoughtless, thinking only for themselves. You're not one of them."

"Oh. Hey you're kind of nice. Are you one of them too?" Sakura angled her head slightly, her hair catching sunlight.

He stared at her for a long moment. "No."

"Are we friends now?"

His eyes were still sad but his lips curled into the faintest of smiles. "Yes."

-

-

It was mid afternoon, or maybe early evening. Sakura hadn't left the soccer field. It seems there was no PE for the day because after Gaara left she was completely alone. She could hear voices carried on the wind and her cell phone rang nine times. She finally sent Tenten and Kurenai a brief text saying that she was alright and she needed to be alone.

She firmly decided that she liked Gaara. When she first saw the Lord of the Rings trilogy she fell in love. She did not fall in love with Legolas or Aragorn as all girls her age but with Frodo's solemn blue eyes and his hidden sorrow. It wasn't a 'crush' love; she merely wanted to take care of him, to share his burdens. She was starting to feel the same way about Gaara. It definitely wasn't a romantic feeling, but one of caring, almost motherly.

She was a lot like her Mother in that way. They both yearned to heal all wounds and fix what was broken.

"I'm a moron." She whispered to the sky, her hair most likely collecting bugs. She lay on her back staring upwards and humming to herself. Stevie Wonder's rendition of 'Blowing in the Wind' came to mind as a plastic bag floated on air currents, rattling as it brushed against the ground and lockers. She wanted to go after it but she knew as soon as she stood up it would be carried away.

There was a soft treading noise. Probably a curious animal coming to see the pink splash on the green floor. She closed her eyes, basking in the warm sunshine. So nice…

A noise right beside her ear made her shriek for the second (or was it third?) time that day. She was scrambling to her feet when a familiar voice said, "It's just me."

She froze, her heartbeat loud in her ears. Her mind had conjured up all sorts of images of her being captured. She sighed in relief. It was just him. She lay back down, her eyes still on the sky. "You scared me." She whispered.

"Sorry."

If she turned her head to the left she would have most likely knocked heads with him. They both lay face up on the ground, his body in the opposite direction her hers. She angled her head softly so she could see his pitch black eyes and the silky black hair caressing his face. It was amusing seeing him upside down. "Your name is Sasuke."

"Your name is Sakura."

She almost chuckled. Almost. "Why are you here?"

"Scholarship."

"No I mean WHY are you here? In-this girl said you're an heir to the Uc-Uch-U something fortune."

"Uchiha."

"Yeah that's the one. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly, a little of her previous sorrow's leaking into her voice. "When I said goodbye you didn't say anything. I thought I was going into this friendless and alone… if I had have known I wouldn't be so…"

He shifted his body slightly "So what?"

"Sad."

He let out a low breath. He still wasn't telling her much. He was still a mystery to her. He barely answered any of her questions. Even when she worked at Chili's he hardly gave any information. Their friendship was shaky at best. Were they really friends? "Don't be." He said finally "I'm here."

-

-

Kurenai nearly cried tears of joy when Sakura walked through the hotel lobby. The sharply dressed hotel staff members raced to her aid. She waved them away, coughing slightly. Her throat felt scratchy from so much wind exposure. She hoped she wouldn't catch a cold.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kurenai snapped uncharacteristically. She pushed a staff member aside, her ruby eyes furious. "We've been looking all over for you! Your friend nearly had a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, I needed some time to think."

"Well think later. You've just received a last minute invitation to Ino Yamanaka's yearly Black and White Ball."

-

-

**End Chapter**

Blaaaah! Boring! Whatever, we're finally picking up. Surprised people still read this fic. Will be happier if everyone who reads this submits a review. I don't like non-reviewers even though I can be one myself sometimes. Even if you don't want to log in you can just submit an anonymous review. That will do as well.

**Love you love you love you love you! Have a Happy New Year!**


	7. welcome to CrAzY town

**Reviews are awesome, reviewers even more awesome. I love you guys thanks so much! ****Without further ado, here is chapter seven (or legally chapter six but whatev)**

**Disclaimer: I am a poor, broke little girl who does not own ANY copyrights. Please don't rub that in my face.**

**An EXTRA big thanks to SparkDazzleDuez for reviewing every single chapter. You're freakin awesome. Much love.**

**-**

**-**

Sakura's first reaction was "Pfft!"

Her second was "Whaat?"

Her third "Why would INO invite ME to a party?"

Her fourth "AAAH! I don't have ANYTHING to wear!"

Her Fifth "I must call someone!"

Her sixth "Maybe I won't go."

Kurenai growled.

Her seventh "Okay, I'll go… but I won't like it."

"Good." Kurenai pinched the bridge of her nose. It had taken almost an hour for Sakura to come to that conclusion. In the meanwhile, Kurenai, being her manager, had emptied out her closet and lay out outfit potentials. "I really like this backless black silk number, but maybe we should go with something less sexy." She paused, observing her client "Less flash and a little more innocence. I'll need help with this one." She pulled out her cell phone once more.

-

-

Ino Yamanaka may be seen as a stupid blonde, a slut, and incompetent at times, but those were all rumors. Hiding behind those large blue eyes was a soul both devious and shrew. She knew how things ran behind the curtains. Sakura Haruno was a child in comparison. This was Ino's world and she was going to make sure she knew that.

-

-

The sun was sinking into the west, setting the entire horizon on fire. Sakura stood on her balcony breathing in the (semi) fresh air. In the distance she could hear the hum of traffic, a woman's shrill voice, a baby's cry, someone's dog barking, and Kurenai calling her name. She felt like a fariytale princess, waiting for her prince to ride up on his white stallion and ride off into the flaming sunset.

Instead of a prince she had her manager. A limo replaced her stallion, and instead of a ball she was attending perhaps the most dangerous event of her young lifetime.

She swallowed loudly. Did she dare?

Walking in a dreamlike state, she re-entered her bedroom and allowed herself to be guided into the massive bathroom. There a team of stylists awaited her. They pushed her onto a stool where she was directed to sit absolutely still as they beautified her.

She didn't protest as one woman cruelly yanked her hair with a toothy comb. She didn't whimper as someone accidentally came too close with the curling iron. She watched her reflection in the mirror as the woman rotated the iron. She LOOKED like a prettier version of her old self, but inside she felt like someone completely different, someone on the verge of an epiphany.

She allowed Kurenai to decide on the dress, and winced as two women worked to pin her new curls into a classy style.

_Here goes nothing_, she thought.

-

-

By the time they pulled up to the location Sakura knew they were late. Kurenai placated her by saying that all famous people arrive a few minutes past the designated time. Sakura said nothing in reply, just stared. It looked like a hotel, or maybe a club, or even a high class restaurant. She didn't get a chance to look around as Kurenai hustled her past the paparazzi and through the glass doors.

She was instantly transported into a massive ballroom. She gaped. It was JUST like the fairytales, with a modern twist of course. In the center of the room was a gazebo holding a small orchestra from which soft strands of music came. Around them everything was black and white. The tables, the clothes of the upper society people, everything save for a giant splash of red which cut its way through the crowds towards her.

It was a dress, a clingy, low cut, mini-dress and it was sexy. Sakura stared in mild irritation and wonder as Ino stopped short in front of her and smiled. The smile was anything but sincere. "Hello Sakura, how nice to see you!" she air kissed Sakura's left cheek then her right. Sakura clumsily tried to catch up and nearly tripped over her snow white heels. "We have light refreshments on the right, of course you really don't need any more food do you? Socialize and enjoy yourself!" she added perkily as if she didn't just try to insult her. "I have some important people to talk to. I'll see you later!

Sakura nodded, feeling a little dizzy. Kurenai on her right issued a low curse. "I hate the Yamanaka family! Listen Sakura, I have some schmoozing to do, will you be alright?"

She nodded again.

"Good. Let me know if ANYTHING goes wrong." She fixed her with a meaningful glare "Okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Sakura said meekly.

Then she was all alone.

-

-

"Hey man, what's happenin?" The blonde gave him a hearty thump on the back.

"Hn."

"Great party huh?" he asked, tugging at the collar of his tuxedo.

"Hn."

"Where's Ino? I haven't seen her since I came in. Oh look, there's Kiba and Shikamaru. I oughta go say hi to them. Wanna come along?"

"Hn."

"Hey who's THAT?" he pointed.

Finally his companion turned. Standing uncomfortably near the entrance was a girl with shocking pink hair. Upon closer inspection they realized it was natural. Her jade green eyes were wide and frightened. She definitely wasn't one of them. She looked like a saint standing in an all white virginal gown that left much to the imagination but with enough sensuality to keep men looking. Several young men took advantage of that privilege to size her up.

She glanced around, twisting a ring on her right hand finger. The white of the dress brought out what was blaringly obvious, she was innocent. Whether a first time reporter or a new star she had no idea what she was in for.

"Wow she's hot! I'm gonna go talk to her."

He glanced sharply at his friend. "Hn."

-

-

There were people EVERYWHERE and not just your everyday average joe's, these people were the upper crust of society. Top of the line. What every man aspired to be and here she stood mingling with them, well actually, standing on the outskirts having a mini-heart attack.

"OhGodohGodohGodohGod!" it became a silent mantra for her as her panicked eyes scoured the room for a familiar face. She saw none, save the faces she usually saw littering magazines or on the cover of best selling memoirs. She couldn't believe she craved solitude earlier today, now all she wanted was a friend.

"Hey there!" a cheerful, masculine voice yelled right by her ear.

Sakura nearly died right there. Clutching her heart she turned and saw what she had been longing for, a familiar and friendly face. She tried to remember where she'd seen the blonde haired blue eyed beauty before. "Oh! You're in my homeroom!"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I think you're hot!" Naruto blurted out his feelings not too subtly.

"Um…" Sakura felt her cheeks grow warm as a few people turned their heads in her direction. "Thank you?" She searched her memory for Naruto's name. She'd heard it before somewhere… Oh! That's right! He came from a long line of classic actors. He was literally made of old money. He was the black sheep in the family who, rather than try and uphold the family name, played in spoof movies and started his own singing career and surfer clothes line. She remembered the scathing reviews written by his family members and the month long hype over his father's sudden death.

She stared into his large blue eyes for a moment. He really was good looking in a tan, surfer boy kind of way. There were so many attractive people there. She felt herself flush a little more. "I've heard of you…"

"I've heard of you too!" he told her enthusiastically "Small world huh?"

She smiled. He wasn't anything like she imagined.

"Hey, wanna meet my friends?" he suddenly propositioned.

Sakura blinked "Um, I don't know…" she looked around. She was still standing near the entryway. If she refused, she would look like an eve BIGGER albatross. Feeling the pressure of the situation, she consented "I would love to."

"Cool. Come on." He grabbed her hand, uncaring of the startled stares they were receiving, and dragged her past the orchestra near the back of the ballroom.

-

-

"This is Kiba, the guy sleeping on the wall is Shikamaru, that guy is Shino, and I lost place of Sasuke." Naruto proudly announced, and not very quietly either "Guys meet Sakura Haruno! She's my new friend!"

Sakura gaped. There were so many good looking people. She had never felt so out of place in her life. She quickly remembered her manners "N-nice to meet you!"

The boy introduced as Kiba practically lunged across, shaking her hand willingly. He gave a cheeky smile which fit his whole rugged countenance and the red triangle tattooed on each cheek. "You're the Haruno heiress! It's nice to finally see you in person. How are you liking the good life so far?"

Was that a trick question? "It's… good." She finally managed to say. He was extremely handsome. She could picture Tenten swooning over his muscles which his tuxedo did little to hide.

The sleeping one, Shikamaru, snorted a little before settling back into his slumber. He smacked his lips lightly.

What an interesting group of people.

"Awesome!" Kiba laughed, undeterred by her inherit shyness. If anything it seemed to increase his interest in her. "Which of your Father's houses do you live at? The Hawaii one, the LA Castle, or ooh the Miami beach house?" His voice was as casual as if he were discussing the weather. Such luxuries were commonplace to the people in this room. "I forgot you went to school with Naruto," he chided himself "The LA castle. How is it? I've heard it's as nice as MJ's crib."

"Um…" she felt nervous under their scrutiny "I live in the hotel."

Kiba guffawed loudly, his laughter echoing slightly. Sakura turned red. Naruto smacked the back of his friend's head. "Stop it you moron! You're embarrassing her!"

"No that's alright…" she tried to say.

"YOU'RE THE EMBARASSMENT!" Kiba bellowed in return pulling his fist back for a punch.

"Both of you are embarrassing…" The sleeper said drowsily, raising his spiky pineapple shaped head. His lazy dark eyes traveled to Sakura "can you get me a cigarette?"

"I don't smoke." She said apologetically "Sorry."

She smiled a little as he tilted his head back and muttered a pained 'troublesome.' Sakura realized she was finally beginning to feel comfortable in this big scary world. She had no reason to be afraid. No matter what Ino was planning, she couldn't harm her in front of all these witnesses.

That was all before she heard a shrill female voice call "Sakura dear, come this way! I want to introduce you to some people!"

Her whole body went cold.

-

-

Ino was smiling. Her red lips pulled tight against her face in a pained expression. Everything about it was fake, fake, fake. She laughed a little too loudly, a sharp edge to her merriment. She kept her blue eyes on the pink haired girl as she introduced her to a few people.

Phase one is a go.

This time her smile was for real.

-

-

Sakura didn't know what to say to any of these people. They reeked of money – of lavish lifestyles and frivolous spending. She felt like a deer in headlights as they turned to her, awaiting her response.

She couldn't remember the question "Um, will you excuse me please?" she asked shakily. She removed herself from their presence before they could stop her.

Ino accosted her before she took three steps "Where are you going? Is everything okay?" her voice was thick with concern, but her eyes were sharp. Sakura reminded herself that she was dealing with an actress here.

"No I just… I don't know what to say to them."

Ino rubbed her bare arm comfortingly "Don't worry, there will be plenty of conversation time at dinner."

The words echoed in her mind ominously.

-

-

Sakura was trembling like a leaf. She was seated at one of the classy round dining tables. Ino to her left and Naruto to her right with Kiba in front of her. Kiba and Naruto exchanged playful banter, and Kiba smiled at Ino and made several lecherous jokes. Ino was clearly uncomfortable and out of her environment, but then again, so was Sakura.

The dishes were placed before them. Silver plates on top of a white tablecloth. _'What is that?'_ Sakura stared, wide eyed at the strange looking food. The other occupants of the table had already picked up their forks and knives and were carefully slicing through their meal.

The musicians in the gazebo played a soft tune, perfect for dining. The violinists swayed softly with the music. They were probably the only people truly enjoying this event.

Sakura swallowed loudly. She had never seen so many forks in her life! They glinted cruelly in the soft light of the chandeliers. Which fork was for which? It was like being taught to eat with chopsticks (a process that took her three months to master). She decided her only option was to ask for help. "Um Naruto," she whispered, leaning over to ensure that Ino wasn't listening in "Which fork am I supposed to use?"

He was about to respond when Ino threw back her head and laughed. Loudly. She effectively gained the attention of surrounding tables and a few of the orchestra members "Oh Sakura dear, you are so FUNNY!" she laughed some more.

Sakura chuckled nervously and Naruto looked on the verge of anger.

"Oh Penelope!" she called to a table across the room. A dark haired woman looked up and smiled in response, although wondering why the blonde was talking so loudly "This is the Sakura girl I told you about, you know the poor one. She says the FUNNIEST things!"

Sakura had a bad feeling about this.

"She just asked which fork to use! Oh Sakura you are such a kidder! Who would've thought you are so funny?" Ino slapped her on the back a little harder than friendly. She paused to read the pink haired girl's expression and turned her own to one of embarrassed shock "you mean… you don't know?" her voice easily projected across the room "Your father is so rich and he can't even teach you basic etiquette? How embarrassing! I feel so sorry for you! I apologize, I never realized how little you belong here."

There was a sudden silence. One of the orchestra members nearly dropped his violin "oh snap!"

"Oh no she di-in't!" another proclaimed.

Just what she needed, pity from the background music. Sakura tried to quell the flames that took over her entire face. She couldn't believe what Ino just insinuated, and in front of all these fancily dressed people!

"Don't worry Sakura," the evil bitch from hell continued in a sickeningly condescending voice, "you don't need to use the 'right fork'. We all know you're just a poor little girl so you can use whatever and we'll forgive you…"

Sakura had enough. It was time for her to stand up for herself. She glared up at the petty blonde.

"Shut up Ino!"

Unfortunately those words did not come from her. Everyone turned and stared in amazement at a trembling Naruto Uzumaki. He clenched his fists tightly and stood up, knocking the chair down behind him. "Stop treating Sakura like that! She's a nice girl!"

"I'm sure she is," Ino cooed, a sweet smile on her face "how many times did you fuck him to get him to stand up for you like that?" she asked Sakura.

"INO!" Sakura gasped.

Ino scrunched her face up "Three right?" she guessed. "Usually by then he does whatever you want him to do." She drew out the last words teasingly, drawing circles in her plate of mush or whatever it was.

"You're right." A voice came from a nearby table. All heads turned sharply in that direction. The orchestra had stopped playing by now. Everyone watched the ensuing drama with the same attentiveness given to a soap opera. Ino's jaw dropped. Sakura's jaw dropped. Naruto grinned and tried to sit down before realizing too late that his chair had dropped.

"Sakura is just a poor little girl…" the deep voice continued. A woman with particularly large hair leaned her head back, making the speaker known to Sakura. She gasped again. It was Sasuke! Sasuke's here! Wait, why was he calling her poor? Wasn't he supposed to be on her side? This was all so confusing… she wanted to go home and snuggle her cat and drown her feelings in a tub of ice cream.

"…and I in return and just a poor little uneducated boy. Is that what you are insinuating Ino?"

The blonde stared at him, finally at a loss for words.

"I don't know which fork is which." He raised a fork and dropped it on the floor. The noise of its fall seemed to echo "I don't know a damn thing about anything. After all, I'm just stupid and poor, just like Sakura."

Sakura couldn't understand if he was mocking her or Ino. She had to admit, he looked rather fetching in a sharp black tuxedo.

Then Sasuke did something completely unexpected. He began digging into his food noisily, with his bare hands. Naruto, who for some reason was on the same wavelength as he, did the same. Kiba quickly followed. Ino looked horrified. Sakura was confused. Shikamaru fell face-first, snoring, into his plate.

Sasuke stopped abruptly; his tuxedo ruined, and threw his plate against the wall. He grabbed the plates of the other table occupants and sent them hurtling to the ground, the floor, any solid surface. Already the kitchen staff scurried toward him; prepared to clean up the mess and remove him from the premises "DAMN YOU!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde witch "DAMN YOU ALL AND YOUR PICTURE PERFECT DINNERS AND YOUR LIVES FULL OF LIES! IF SAKURA CAN'T EAT HERE THAN NEITHER CAN I!" his rage filled eyes turned to Ino "Are you happy now? In your disgusting red dress, black would have suited you better- it matches the color of your soul."

He allowed himself to be escorted out of the room. The entire place now buzzed with excited voices. The Uchiha threw a tantrum! How humiliating! An old woman tittered behind her enormous fan.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. Was that her Sasuke, the same boy whose only response to her endless questions was a pat on the head? She stood up abruptly, awkwardly. Ino was fuming and she didn't want to be on the butt end of her wrath. All eyes turned on her. She nearly passed out with the sudden attention "Um… goodnight everyone." She raced out the same door Sasuke was taken through.

It was cold outside, but significantly warmer than the atmosphere within the building. Garbage cans balled up pieces of paper on the pavement, finally a familiar scene. She stared up at the moonless, cloudless, starless sky of the city. She shivered, hugging her uncomfortably bare shoulders. Next time she was bringing a scarf! Never mind, there won't be a next time. She would just thank Ino for the invite and stay home.

Her green eyes scanned the ally she magically appeared in and saw a familiar profile leaning against the building staring up at the unfriendly sky. "Sasuke!" the tip of her heel dipped into a puddle. She shrieked as the liquid splashed up her freshly waxed legs.

That didn't stop her from dodging the puddles until she reached her destination.

Sasuke's eyes turned to her lethargically "You okay?"

"Are YOU okay?" she parroted.

"Hn."

She opened her mouth to say something, anything-

"Its called acting." He informed her, his voice as dry as ever.

"What?"

"I used to want to be an actor before…" he turned away, his ebony locks covering his eyes "Ino deserves to be humiliated at her own event. She shouldn't have called you out like that."

"You mean…" Sakura's green eyes grew even wider, if possible. She took a hesitant step forward "You did all that… for me? That was fake?" She stared in utter disbelief. He had turned the tables on Ino and taken all attention away from Sakura in his little act. He humiliated himself just to protect her "But why?"

Sasuke smirked, finally returning his smoldering gaze to hers "... They'll forgive me, they HAVE to and they'll conveniently forget it."

He moved his lean body from the wall and started to walk away. Sakura didn't want him to leave, not before she thanked him. "Sasuke wait!" he paused mid-step and glanced at her over his shoulder. A cold wind ruffled his hair and clothes.

She realized that was the closest to a response she would get from him. He was done talking and would most likely melt back into the dark. She still didn't fully understand his reasoning but she was in no position to question him. "I-I…" she tried again "Thank you."

He slowly pivoted and stepped closer, closer, his spiky hair highlighted by the street light behind him. Sakura swallowed as he came uncomfortably close. She wasn't sure of his intentions, but she knew he wasn't the kind of person to take advantage of a girl in an alleyway. She could smell his signature scent. The brush of his soiled tuxedo against her hand caused her to blush.

He raised his hand carefully and…

…patted her on the head twice.

"Later."

Sakura mentally berated herself for getting nervous over nothing. She watched him leave. She wondered where he was going and where he lived. Maybe one day he would tell her. She sighed to herself and watched the sky until her Kurenai popped out the door yelling at her.

She remained silent for the car ride home and dragged her feet to her hotel room. Once she found her bed she landed heavily, grabbed her yowling cat, and fell into a lazy dreamless sleep.

**End Chapter**

Ha-ha weird right? I thought about that scene with Sasuke yelling for a while, he's quite the actor isn't he? It'll all make sense a little later, but if you really wanna know I'll PM you okay?

**Thanks for the support, you guys are my dream. Oh I STARTED A NEW STORY! It's AU about the four girls of Naruto. I guess its kind of like Sisterhood of the Traveling pants, only… different. Be sure to check it out okay? Thanks in advance love you!**


End file.
